Fire Emblem Awakening: The Forgotten Hero and Reincarnated Tactican
by EveBlaze14
Summary: What If the Divine Dragon received help from 2000 years in the past? What if Lyndis didn't show up in Fire Emblem 6 because she was in Awakening. What if (because they look alike) Kris is Ike's ancestor, Priam is related to him and Robin is a descendant of Kris so the two are cousins. What if Robin is Mark? Redo of the Fanfiction: Aid from the Past. Male My Unit. Chapter 8 out!
1. Chapter 1

_"The Future... It can't be saved."_

_No matter how many times i tried,_

_It always ends with despair_

_No... There is one person... He can do it... _

_just like how... he helped Marth... end the war... _

_he can win... he can save... this world_

_I don't have enough strength... So I'll have him sleep... _

_and heal any of his wounds... until then._

_Forgive me... I'm truly sorry for my selfishness_

_She remembered the past, during her life as her previous incarnation as Nagi, during the War of Dragon of the old Archania. She had made friend, an ally. Even when he knew that she was the reincarnation of the divine dragon, the embodiment of Naga. his treatment of her never changed, He didn't avoid or worship her like others. His values, beliefs, loyalty, compassion toward others, with his friendship along with his skills on field and off the field except for the minor facts on no sense of direction or can't cook he was a valued ally... and a great friend._

_Although. what she plans my be too much for him, she will bear any hatred harbored towards, for sending him to future with no hope, one destined for failure. But yet she must try and put him there. She knew the only other fitted for the task would be the Hero King, but she knew Kris wouldn't have allowed that and either go with him or volunteer in his place._

_"Kris, i'm sorry, I truly hope you can forgive... Sweet dreams"_

~Archania~

_He was fighting off Assassins, there were to many at least to say in the hundreds. After Lady Emeriya's defeat and apparent death by the hands of Gharnef, her remaining trained children rallied together to kill the ones who fought had killed her, Katraina, they went after Katarina an d her allies. Cecile, Rody, Luke, Raian and Katarina had all escaped by his order and retreated back to the castle at first by Kris, he promised them, he wouldn't die and he'd return, that he'd come back to them. He had kept count and slain 103 of them, but they kept on coming. "Do they not stop... can't they realize this battle has no merit for them.." he thought as __he kept fighting.__ "No matter what they do... they can't bring back the dead." _

_When all hundred of the Assassins were killed, Kris was deeply wounded, he limped all the way back to the castle, even crawled, so he could keep his promise... to his friends. When he reached to the front of the castle. He was happy... he kept his promise... but in his heart he knew there were to many wounds... and fall to ground thinking he'd die._

_"Kris..."_

_"He looked around, and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him."_

_"N-nagi! I see... so I really have died?" He said aloud. He noticed he could move his body just fine and there was no injuries._

_"No..."_

_She kept her answer short, and tried not to look him in the eye. It would only make things harder for her._

_"Something wrong Nagi, I told you before that I'm your friend... I'm always willing to help you with anything you need." he said_

_"Kris...Thank you... and... I'm sorry...Oh and try not to panic... when you met your descendants..."_

_"W-what..."_

_"That was the last voice he heard until he laid unconscious." _

~Modern Ylisse~

Many things had happened in this time, and new events were about to unfold. Chrom figured out that the Masked Marth turned out to be his daughter from the future, Lucina, along with her friends from her timeline. They were sent back in time with Naga's power so they could change the future and prevent the destruction of humanity, along with the world.

The shepherds now setting up camp, taking the time to regroup and prepare. It was nightfall. Tomorrow, they will head out to Port Ferox and take a ship towards Valm. Chrom had a lot of things on his mind. As the King of Ylisee he was never sure if he was doing a good job, not sure if he could keep the peace in Ylisee. Even though his wife Sumia was always there to reassure him. He was never certain. With Emmerym's death he wasn't sure if he was even following her ideals. He and Robin still blame themselves for the cause. Even if she did sacrifice herself for them, her people, and the Fire Emblem

"Father?" Chrom was looking at the starry sky while sitting under a tree when he heard his daughter call for his name.

What is it Lucina?" She sat beside him, as he put an arm around her shoulder

"You seemed stressed, what seems to be the problem?"

"I just got…. A lot of things in my head"

She suddenly embraced her father, she then puts her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright father, we'll change fate. No matter what happens. And besides, we're here, mother and I. You can tell us everything, we won't judge you."

Her daughter's right. He's not alone. He has his family, friends, and his people. They put their faith and trust on him. He can't just back down. He has to be strong, for them.

He let go of Lucina. "Thank you, you made me realize some things."

"The pleasure's all mine, father, although, there are some things that I haven't figured out yet."

"What is it Lucina?"

"When Naga sent us to the past, she said something like 'I will send you to a time before the world's destruction, twelve children of the future, two heroes will end of joining you a legendary female swordsman, and one long forgotten by time. Until now, I don't know what that meant."

This is a shock to Chrom, this new information changes everything. Potential allies when will they meet? Will they ever meet? Are those heroes truly that strong? Are they willing to help our cause?" All these thoughts circulated through his mind/

"Chrom! Chrom!"

He heard his tactician shout at the top of his lungs. He looked back and spotted him running full speed towards his and Lucina's location.

"What is it? Why do you have to shout at this time?"

"Chrom….. hah….there's…. wait, let me breathe for a while….."

After a few minutes, his tactician, Robin, spoke.

"Risen, hundreds of them, headed towards this direction!"

Chrom suddenly froze, 'this is bad'

"Are you sure about this?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, a scout reported that they are currently in an abandoned village and is marching towards us. This is bad Chrom, we can't fight against a hundred risen, not with our current situation."

"Tell everyone. We needed to prepare for an incoming assault. Where is the village located?"

"Just an hour's walk from here, they'll be here any moment now."

Chrom faced his daughter with a look of distress. "Lucina, prepare your weapons, check the supplies. Robin, warn everyone and tell them to prepare, now!"

The three of them ran towards the camp.

Everyone has been informed and is well prepared. They have checked their supplies, formed an instant strategy, and they secured the entire perimeter. All they have to do is wait for their enemies….

They didn't come. One hour, two hours, three hours… Chrom was running out of patience. He is starting to wonder if the scout's report was accurate.

"Hey Robin, are you sure the reports are correct? It's been at least three hours and we still haven't got even a sound of Risen."

"I'm sure Chrom, there were three of them, and all of them said the same thing."

Chrom was getting pissed off. Another hour came and that's what snapped him.

"Alright, change of plans. I will scout ahead to see if these 'Risen' actually exist"

"Hold on father, I'll join you. You can't be too sure about it." Lucina said in a somewhat eager manner.

"No Lucina, you'll get hurt. Stay back here and keep safe. If I don't return….." Chrom cannot finish his sentence, as the thought of leaving his daughter alone in this world is unbearable.

"No father! I lost you once, and I will never lose you again!" Lucina said, tears threatening to spill off her eyes.

"I'll join too" Said the tactician. "I'll check too. If the Risen reports are true…."

"Alright, you three, join me. Robin, you said this village is an hour's walk from here?"  
"Yes, it's in this direction. Follow me." Robin said as he led Chrom and Lucina towards the abandoned village that the Risen were located."

Chrom looked back towards Frederick "You're in-charge of this army while I'm gone." Chrom then walked off towards Robin and Lucina

"As you wish, milord. Alright everyone, secure the perimeter, make sure that every corner of this area is secured."

It was quite a beautiful evening, the moon was full, the stars were shining, and the sky was clear. It would be a beauty if the current situation was a little bit more… pleasant.

After an hour, they arrived at the village, but they weren't expecting to see tens, hundreds of Risen corpses, scattered around the ground. But at a closer inspection of the bodies, they do not look like one. They were quite human, and they all seemed peacefully sleeping. And the weirdest part was everyone of the corpses were smiling, like they were released from some sort of curse. They seemed to die happily, free from sin and regret.

Lucina was the first to speak. "These people…..they are….."

"Happy….. free….." Chrom finished the sentence that his daughter can't. It was quite a beautiful sight. Coupled with the beauty that was noticed earlier, it was serene. The tense atmosphere that they have was replaced by a peaceful, warm one.

"Are you sure there were risen here? There are hundreds of corpses, but they don't look like Risen to me." Chrom asked Robin, but this time, the tactician cannot answer.

"We should explore the village more, should we split up or look together?" Lucina asked, while looking around for signs of threats

"I think we should stick together, just to make sure…."

"I agree with Chrom, we couldn't be too sure about this."

The three of them searched the village, but found no one, not even a single enemy.

After an hour, they proceeded to search the center of the village, the very lifeline of this town.

"I can't believe this village was abandoned. It looks so peaceful and quiet. And the corpses we found all looked the same. No blood, no cuts or other damages. They were intact, smiling, and all of them were facing up. Towards the sky, as if thanking the gods. I wish my future was like this, quiet and serene."

"Don't worry Lucina, we'll-"

They all stopped walking, surprised plastered on their faces. In the middle of the town was a fountain, with a statue of Naga, pouring water, as if to nurture the grounds below it. Sitting near the fountain was a man, holding a sword, praying in front of the fountain. The man looked behind him and saw the three of them, staring at him.

"Who…..are you guys….?"

* * *

This is sorta a Male version from the story Aid from the Past. Feature Male Kris (Obviously) From Fire Emblem 12. I will add in his memories of support conversations based on the people he meets and their similarity. Example Navvare and Lon'qu, or Catria and Cordelia. I have not gotten permission from the author but if they deny the story, I'll get rid of it. Until then I'll just continue going on

The Nagi = Naga Theroy: Shadow Dragon introduced a new character named Nagi-a Manakete that looks very similar to an older Tiki. She resides in a tower from another world and gives Marth a weaker version of the Falchion. Before you wonder what Nagi's relevance is, her ending title during the game's Epilogue is "Divine Dragon King's Avatar", while the event where she appears is named "Revived Divine Dragon King" (in the Japanese version). Furthermore, her internal (in-game) name is NAGA.

In other words, Nagi is Naga (or perhaps the successor to Naga). Curiously, Nagi appears again in Heroes of Light and Shadow, but Marth doesn't recognize her, implying that her recruitment in Shadow Dragon was not canon.

Naga appears again in the backstory of _Awakening_, as the kind Divine Dragon who helped mankind defeat the Fell Dragon. Thousands of years ago, Naga blood-bonded with the first Exalt of Ylisse and now the Mark of the Exalt (Mark of Naga in the Japanese version) appears on various Ylissean royal family members. Near the very end of the game, Naga appears before Chrom and company, after being summoned by the Awakening ritual. This is also the first time Naga physically appears as a character-she appears in the form of a woman and bears a striking resemblance to Nagi.

Additionally, the Knights of Iris book explicitly suggests that Naga in _Awakening _is the spirit of the Divine Dragon King of Archanea and that Grima is an Earth Dragon descendant.

However, before you think it's all safe in the bag, in the DLC episode Future of Despair 3 (which takes place in an alternate timeline), Naga's power is exhausted and thus cannot help the children defeat Grima. Instead, Tiki-who was killed by Grima earlier on in this timeline-becomes the next Naga, in place of the original Naga. When the children initiate the Awakening ritual, Tiki grants them her power to defeat Grima. This implies that Naga doesn't always have to be the same person.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fire Emblem, none of the games, or anime, not even the Franchise. Remake of the Fire Emblem Fanfic: Aid from the past

* * *

They were looking at her cautiously. Wondering who this mysterious stranger is and what he's doing in the middle of town. You couldn't just run into a blue-haired, clad in red robes in a middle of a village full of corpses. He also had blue scarf around his neck. Judging from his appearance, he's is a capable fighter, but how capable is something they couldn't guess. (Basically he looks like the default male Kris.)

"We heard that…. there was an attack. We just wanted to know if the threat is real." Lucina answered nervously. She doesn't know if the stranger is a friend or foe, so her manner of speaking was cautious. Her slight mistake, a wrong word or something she says might agitate the stranger.

"Is that so…" He looked back at the fountain "This is a beautiful evening, isn't it?"

"Yes, quite." Lucina answered back, keeping her guard as she replied.

"You know, you shouldn't act apprehensive you know. I'm not going to hurt you and your friends, unless you initiate an attack." He dropped his sword on the ground, and then opens his arms to show that he's no threat.

Robin asked this time. "A sword huh, are you perhaps a mercenary?" Seeing a mercenary in the middle of the village, he could have guessed that he was probably being paid to kill the Risen in the area.

"I'm sorry, I'm not. Although, I am indeed good at battle strategies, I am a mere knight...that said who are you, you amazingly similar to a good friend of mine I use to know."

"Me, oh I'm Robin I happened to be a tactician." Kris replied "A tactician huh, that even adds to the similarity, your clothes are even similar." Robin was surprised and intrigued, was it possible he knew this man before he lost his memory.

"Excuse me, can we ask your name and what is your business here?" It was Chrom's turn to ask this time

"My name is….ugh!" Suddenly, He contorted in pain, grabbing his right arm in the process. "So that's how it is..." he thought "A side effect... it makes sense... I was wounded before... I was sent here"

"Is anything wrong? What's the matter?" Said Chrom as he tried to approach him.

"No… stay back… don't ah!" He suddenly stopped in his tracks, wondering what's wrong with him.

"Those things…. from earlier… more of them….mindless soldiers…. hah.." He suddenly dropped to her knees, taking deep breaths while attempting to gather herself up

"Risen? Don't tell me- How'd you know?! Did you bring them?" Lucina, driven by her assumption, took her blade out and points it toward the mysterious knight.

"F-falchion? You'd better tell me where you got that sword or-" But before he could finish his sentence, an arrow narrowly misses its target, prompting everyone to look towards its direction. His eyes narrowed as he tried to spot the archer who tried to put an arrow through her head.

"Risen! Everyone, watch out for enemy archers and oncoming melee attacks" Robin shouted, taking his tome out of his robe. Lucina was guarding Chrom's back, looking out for signs of enemy approach. It was then when the Robin spotted at least six risen myrmidons running towards them.

"Tch… everyone, stand your-" His orders were cut off when a flash of red zoomed beside him, rushing towards the enemies that were trying to attack them. One of the risen myrmidons attempted to slash Kris, but misses utterly. All of their attacks towards him were deflected. Chrom was shocked upon seeing this display of swordsmanship. He had never seen anything.

He blocked a hit from an axe that was supposed to hack off his head.

"Father, please concentrate."

"I'm sorry Lucina, I'll try to focus" Chrom said as he tried to focus on the oncoming enemies.

After an hour of battling there were only a few Risen left. Their strategy was effective and they managed to utilize their full capabilities without breaking a sweat. As they approached the bulk of the Risen army that they were fighting, they were quite a lot, but they figured out that they could manage. Mostly composed of snipers and dark knights. But what was intriguing is that there were at least, four Risen chiefs where their main force is at. Chrom proceeded on taking the snipers, while Lucina and Robin focus on the dark knights. Their plan was to separate the enemies then take them into a tight spot where they can take them one by one without suffering much damage. Of course, they didn't include the stranger that they met in their strategies due to uncertainties on which side he was on. What they weren't expecting was for him to rush the enemies then proceeded to battling them.

After another grueling hour, they finally won. They took no casualties, not even considerable damage. After the battle, Chrom decided to ask the knight some few questions. He approached the man to try to ask him. He decided to talk but was cut off when Chrom started.

"First off, what's your name? And second, that your fighting technique, you grabbed some of the weapons the Risen were using and used it against them. You seem to be master with any weapons.

"You overestimate me good sir, I'm nothing more than a simple knight...my name….. is Kris." He stood up from where he was sitting and approached Chrom. "And my technique, I learned it from a few months of practice." "A few months of practice... what type of training did this man go through." thought Chrom. Now ignoring the surpised look on Chrom's face, Kris took a closer look on Chrom and Lucina. "Now, answer my question, how or where did you acquire Falchion!"

To Chrom, it seems kind of weird. For someone to not know that the sword Falchion is House Ylisse's treasured weapon, along with the shield of seals.

"This is the royal treasure of Ylisse. It was said that the hero-king of old Archanea, King Marth, used it to defeat the earth dragon named Medeus. Weren't this taught in some history lessons? You should at least know who King Marth is." Chrom looked at him to see that he was looking at a distance, remembering something. So he stopped talking and allowed him to absorb what he told her.

"I see, that was quite…. an amazing history." He said with a happy but sad tone. "Prince Marth, I'm happy to know your family lineage continued so long." he mumbled barely loud enough for them to here.

"Did you say something," Robin looked at the knight. Kris nodded his head in response.

"By the way, my name is Chrom, leader of the shepherds, and the current king of house Ylisse."

"Then, I should address you properly, King Chrom." Chrom then looked awkwardly at him. He sat back at his previous seat then proceeds on talking. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it that you want?"

"Since you said that you're a king, I was thinking if I could join your army?"

This shocked Chrom. Indeed he was a great fighter, far greater than anyone he had seen so far. In truth, he thought that he would be a great addition to the army. Someone like him would prove useful fighting for Chrom. And what timing, they were at war with Valm, surely this is a good time to accept his offer.

"I'm sorry, but can I ask my allies on this? I want to hear their opinions towards this."

"It's okay, take your time." He said as he blankly stared at them. Chrom took this as a sign of approval then heads towards Lucina and Robin, not far away from their location.

Chrom found them inspecting a church inside the town. Lucina looked back towards her father then asked.

"So, learned anything about him father?"

"Only his name. He says that his name is Kris, a knight from some far away land. And he also wanted to join our army."

Robin decided to speak up. "Well that's a twist. We don't know where he's from, or who he is serving, and yet he decides to join us. Some loyal knight he is."

"He's right father, he might be an assassin sent to kill you. You saw how he fought, and his mastery with any weapon of choice. He could annihilate a number of our men, and that would give the enemy an advantage."

"I know Lucina, I considered that as well. But don't you think that an enemy assassin should be….. inconspicuous. Regardless, his time in joining us couldn't be better. He would be a great asset towards out cause."

Robin and Lucina both looked at each other, then sighed. "It's your decision father. Whatever you choose, we will accept it."

"Thank you for your opinions, both of you." He then ran back towards Kris.

He arrived at where he is sitting. "We decided to let you join, and judge your worth in doing your duties properly. Could you please kneel?"

At his orders, Kris kneeled on one foot. "I know this is informal but, here it goes." He then took out Falchion. "As king of Ylisse, I now name you a knight of Ylisse. Sworn to protect its lands, repel its enemies and serve the country." He then tapped his sword on both her shoulders.

"Rise now, uhm, knight Kris" Chrom said nervously. It's actually his first time to knight someone. Now his mind was wandering. Was his tapping too strong? Did he say something wrong? All those thoughts were running on his head.

Kris took notice of this, but didn't mind. He then saw Lucina and Robin approaching them from afar.

"It seems that you accepted him Father." Lucina then looked at Kris "And as for you, if you even think of betraying us, I will personally destroy you."

_While I have decided to lend you my sword, my allegiance lies with Princess Nyna- not you, Sir Kris I will follow your orders and work with you for now, but should I learn you have been false to her, or that you are manipulating her... Heads will roll._

Kris then chuckled. "That loyalty or hers is amazing just like your's huh Astram." "I won't even think of it, and if worse comes to worse… I'll take my own life."

"Now that's enough you two. We should head back to camp. We will head towards port ferox, find a ship then sail towards Valm. Kris, we will debrief you about our plans tomorrow."

"Yes, under-" But before he could continue what he was saying, he suddenly felt weak.

"Kris, is something wrong?" Chrom tried to approach him

"I'm….. fine." he lied, not wanting to worry his liege, but it was a fruitless attempt.

"Are you sure you don't look so good? Maybe you've been pushing yourself too hard while you were travelling." He did not respond.

"Are you fine, hey, tell me. Kris? Kris!" That was the last thing he heard before he passed out again. Before he fell on the ground, Robin caught him just on time.

"Don't worry Chrom, I'll carry him towards the camp"

"Father, are you sure we could trust him. I'm still having doubts about you accepting him."

"Don't worry Lucina, we could trust him. Don't you remember our talk about the time we found Robin on the plains? A lot, especially Fredrick, won't even trust him. And look at him now."

Chrom suddenly grabbed Lucina's shoulder. "Don't worry, I think I know what I'm doing." With that, they headed back towards their camp.

-the next day-

He woke up to find himself sleeping inside a tent. He sat up, checking around to see if anything is okay as he noticed that someone entered the tent. Upon looking, it was a small, yellow haired girl. She was also carrying a tray with food and drinks on it.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." She put down her tray on a nearby table. "Chrom brought you here yesterday. He said you passed out or something. By the way, my name is Lissa." Lissa approached Kris to check on her. "I think there's nothing serious in there, probably a little fatigue." Lissa then walked towards the entrance of the tent. "You better get out there, everyone wants to meet you." With that, she left.

Kris stood up from her bed, fixed herself, brought some clothes and went outside. When he got out, he saw that everyone was preparing their supplies, weapons and some personal materials. He then looked at some people sparring. He then walked around to explore the camp. While he was walking around, a lot of people were staring at him. It made sense to him, they're probably wondering who he was and what he's doing here. He then decided to look for a pond to wash his face for a bit. While looking around, he accidentally bumped into Sully.

"Watch where you're- oh, I've never seen you here before?" Sully tried to straighten herself in front of the stranger. "What's your name and your business in being here?"

Kris bowed in front of her. "My name is Kris, I'm a new knight serving under King Chrom."

"A new knight you say?" Sully looked questioningly. 'What's he thinking? Knighting someone out of the blue? Is he that desperate?' "Hmm, now you had me curious, how about a spar to test your worth as a knight?"

"I must respectfully decline, milady." Kris who was about to walk away when suddenly, Sully grabbed a practiced spear and pointed it towards her. "Who said that you could decline? Grab a weapon and fight me. I must make sure that he didn't just take you out of desperation or mercy."

~_Let me introduce myself again. I am Cecille, junior knight of the former 9th Platoon. I'd like to make it clear that I'll show no mercy for those who underestimate me because I'm a woman!~_

Kris chuckled, the woman was challenging him out of the blue completely confident of herself. She reminded him so much of his teammate Sully that he couldn't contain his laughter and help but be happy, they both even have red hair.

"If you insist milady, but we should look for a better spot. Fighting in the middle of camp seems kind of strange isn't it?"

Sully laughed at her reply. "But I insist, treat it as a test of your abilities. Everyone in camp will watch you fight. Who knows, maybe they'll learn something interesting."

Everyone nearby was now gathered around them, curious to what is happening. Word was spreading that the "new guy" will be fighting Sully. Now, more people are gathering around them, chanting and cheering.

Kris sighed again. 'well, better get this over with.' He looked upon the available weapons, then looked at his opponent "She's not Cecile, no matter the similarities I know Cecile was strong, and her stance is flawed." he thought "This battle's been decided." he said as he raised up his fists. "I won't need any weapons."

She frowned with anger. "Don't be too confident you know?" Looking back at her opponent, Sully noticed that he was calm, waiting for her to make the first move.

Meanwhile, Chrom was at his tent when he heard the commotion outside. Annoyed by the sudden noise, he went outside to find that some soldiers were gathering around something. Upon further inspection, Chrom found out that Kris and Sully are in the middle of the camp. It also seems that Sully is trying to challenge Kris to a match. 'Well this is interesting'

"Chrom, you should stop them from fighting. He's just recovering from passing out yesterday. he'll be massacred!" Lissa shouted from behind him.

"Maybe I should, he's just new around here." 'What was he thinking, asking for a fight?!' Chrom walked towards the commotion.

"There's no need to worry," Robin said joining in the two's conversation "Just by looking at them I can tell Kris has already won."

Chrom and Lissa looked at him surprised. How was this new guy suppose to beat Sully.

Back at the match, Sully was readying for a strike, waiting an opportunity to strike. There was lot of cheering going on around.

"Go get her, Sully"

"Teach the new guy a lesson!"

Even Vaike, Frederick and Stahl were now watching.

She noticed that her opponent is looking at the people gathering around them, letting her guard down. 'This is my chance to strike!' Sully rushed Kris quickly, pointing her lance at her opponent's chest. 'You're going down' She was sure that she will hit her opponent. Her speed combined with Kris now getting distracted, she was sure to hit her mark.

What she wasn't expecting was for her opponent to grab the spear."What the-!" She couldn't finish her sentence. A quick punch to her stomach sent her staggering back, away from Kris. After that, Kris tried a right hook towards Sully's midsection. She didn't have the time, nor the speed, to dodge the oncoming attack, so she blocked it. But it proved to be useless as her opponent's strike changed mid course, aiming for her lance arm. She noticed this too late and was hit with full force. But as an act of desperation, she managed to hit him with the opposite end of her lance to her face, or so she thought before he quickly dodged and grabbed the weapon before Sully started falling to her knees while panting. She noticed Kris, pointing her own practice lance at towards her neck, smiling. "I win" Kris then drove the lance to the ground, just beside Sully's neck.

"I apologize for the trouble, but I will take my leave, milady." He said straching his head in the process. "Perhaps, I did a bit to much." he thought as walked towards the nearby pond he spotted. Everyone on the crowd parted when he walked towards them. They were silent, not expecting the result of the battle. Except for Robin

Chrom arrived at the scene, just in time for his new knight to walk away. He then noticed Sully's eyes widening in Shock that someone was able to defeat her in the same way. He looked back at Kris walking away.

"Lissa, tend to her wounds. I need to talk to somebody" Chrom then headed towards his direction while Lissa helped Sully stand up and go to the infirmary.

After a few minutes, he arrived at the pond. He then proceeds on washing his face. He was about to take his clothes off when he heard rustling behind him. He was also about to ask when he saw it was just Chrom.

"Good day, my liege. Are you distrustful enough that you should see your new knight even when bathing?" Kris then laughed at his reaction.

"You were- I mean, were you-…I'm sorry…" Chrom looked down on shame, about to invade a guy's personal time.

"It's alright Milord, where both guys here it doesn't matter." Upon being asked, Chrom became serious again and asked his this time. "Why'd you do that? You know that no one in this army could match your skills." Kris looked at the pond in front of him and then sat down.

"I wanted to prove my worth to everybody, that I'm capable of doing things to be of service. When she said that it was to judge my abilities as a knight, I was challenged. I wanted everyone to trust me."

"What happened to the one you're serving before me?"

Kris sat down and bent one knee and extended the next while using his arms to steady and looked sadly at the pond in front of him "I was his most trusted knight, he said that we were two halves of an even greater whole. We were fighting together, sharing every victory, regretting every defeat, and grieving the allies we both lost. He and I….. were really close. We spent time together, he's my true friend and he always will be.

Kris chuckled and continued "With me and a platoon made up of knights who trained together with me, we served him." "There was a time when Assassins came after us, I told them to retreat and promised them that'll hold them off and return to them... "At least kept up half of my promise, I have no idea if they survived or how they're doing. It's been awhile since I've seen any of them."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Chrom was staring calmly at the same pond he was staring

Kris then sighed. "Well, I think you deserved to know my liege. You're probably thinking that I'm some thief or the sort." He looked at him. "So, will you still keep me as you knight, or are you taking back your decision?"

Chrom stood up then looked at him "What you told me won't affect my decision. You are still a knight of Ylisse, regardless of your background."

He stood up again, not facing him. "Is that so...

"I'll be going back to camp to check on things. I'll be seeing you around." Kris smiled at him. Taking this as an act of confirmation, he went back to the camp.

Kris then looked back sadly at the pond. "He's just like you, isn't he, Marth and that tactician too... he looks so much like you Katarina" he sighed "Katarina, please just like you always have... keep watching over me, and help me out when I need you." After a few minutes of sight-seeing, he took off his clothes and went towards the pond, forgetting all about the past for now.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fire Emblem, none of the games, or anime, not even the Franchise. Remake of the Fire Emblem Fanfic: Aid from the past

* * *

After finishing his bath and changing his clothes, Kris headed back to the infirmary to rest and lie down. He was taking his time in walking towards the direction of the camp. The location was quite nice, the birds are singing, the trees are growing quite nicely, and the breeze hitting you face. He couldn't have asked for a better spot. In times like these, the little things like this warms up his heart.

He noticed some people preparing for a long and tedious journey. Making sure that the supplies are managed and the weapons are in good condition. He spotted Robin checking things up. Robin also noticing Kris he decided to approach him.

"Good day, Robin."

Upon hearing his voice, he looked around to see him in the clothes he wore before along with a white headband which changed his hairstyle bit, and it made him look remarking similar to the clothes the hero, Ike and he heard of in legend. Robin so he decided to ask him about the questions on his mind.

"Ah Kris perfect timing, about before you said I reminded you about them, mind telling me about it, I'm curious along another question of mine."

"Ask away, I have nothing to hide,"

"Alright then, do you know anything about the hero Ike?" Kris looked stumped by Robin's question, it seemed that to him he didn't know who he was and continued on with the next "Alright never mind that one then now, about that person you use to know, you said we were similar."

"Alright, then... It's true that you two are similar, but your personalities are a bit different, and you don't have to worry I haven't met you before, unless you happen to be a female." He chuckled as he answered his question.

"I see, and here I thought I had a clue about finding out some of my lost memories..."

"What you mean by that," asked Kris "You lost your memories?"

"Ah, you see when Chrom, and Lissa found me I couldn't remember my past, who I as or what I was doing, they found me out in the fields." he smiled "Even though they weren't sure about me they still took me in and accepted me as their ally."

"You have some good friends Robin, It kind of makes me jealous," Robin could hear the said tone in his voice.

"Don't worry about it, hey don't worry about Lucina she'll warm up to you soon enough alright... any I'd like to hear more about your friend later, maybe next time we chat" Kris replied saying "Of course, I'd love to talk about Katarina a bit." "Katarina... so that's her name." He thought as he started walking away. Quickly realizing he had forgotten an important fact he turned to face Kris "I almost forgot, Chrom requested a strategic meeting later. It's about our plans on moving. He also requested that you should come."

"Thanks for informing me. If you may excuse me, I get some rest."Not even wait for his reply before walking away towards the infirmary. Robin just sighed and continued on checking the weapons.

He arrived at the infirmary a few minutes later. he sat down her clothes and armor beside him. He then lied on an empty bed to rest, allowing sleep to take him away.

-Meanwhile-

After leaving Kris, Chrom decided to check on Sully if she was alright. That spar earlier didn't end well for the said paladin. Chrom remembered the disappointed look on her face when she was defeated in such a manner that she didn't even manage to inflict any damage to her opponent. Her morale has been dealt a heavy blow.

After a few minutes of walking, Chrom arrived at Sully's tent. Seeing that she was being tended by Lissa, he proceeded to ask his sister concerning her.

"Lissa, is everything alright?"

"Everything's okay Chrom. All the damage she took was healed by my staff. All she needs now is rest."

At this point, Chrom sat beside Lissa to take a closer look at Sully.

"She took quite a beating earlier you know. That's understandable."

"But seriously, who was that guy? I was expecting him to be defeated, regardless of his recovering. After seeing that fight, I wouldn't even worry about him even if he's hit by an arrow!" Lissa said in a dramatic manner, asking for answers from her brother. "I'm even surprised that Robin knew he was gonna win." he continued complaining

"He was just someone we met yesterday while we were checking the village with the risen on it." He said in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Obviously." She sighed as she shook her head "But really, I doubt that you could even beat him at a match." She said teasingly. Chrom cringed at the thought of being at the opposite end of Kris's blade.

"No thank you. I would gladly decline that offer." Due to the noise, Sully slowly opened her eyes to see Chrom and Lissa looking at each other. They won't even notice her waking up if she didn't even speak.

"Uhg…..where am I?"

"Oh, Sully, you're awake!" "Lissa said happily as she looked at her.

"Well, it's good to see you're okay." Chrom looked at her relieved.

Sully rises from her bed and looks at Chrom. "Where is he?"

"Taking a bath. You know, that was pretty dumb of you Sully." Chrom said as he tried to lecture her.

"Yeah, I know. I shouldn't underestimate my opponents. But still, I didn't expect that. Where'd you find him?"

Chrom sighed. "While we were in that village yesterday, he found him, After the fight, he said he wanted to join us. And besides, you saw how he fought, surely he can help our cause."

"You always find the strangest allies during strange occasions. Well, he's good, I can tell you that." She said as she tried to grab the cup of water Lissa's trying to give her.

"Well, I just wanted to check if you're alright. I'll be taking my leave then." With that, Chrom left the tent. He then proceeded to look around the camp. He noticed Robin inspecting the supplies with the help of her daughter, Lucina. He noticed some others as well, Vaike training, Sumia petting her Pegasus, and Frederick checking the perimeter of their location. For him, everyone is busy. 'As it should be' He thought of. He also remembered that were was a strategy meeting in a few minutes, so he went into the planning tent to prepare it. As he walked around, he took note of everyone working, except one…

'Kris, now where is that guy anyway?' He decided to not bother himself about his well-being and pay no mind.

-After a few hours-

He decided to call all the shepherds, as well as some people, including Flavia and Basilio.

"Now, as you all know we are-" He was interrupted by someone entering the tent.

"I'm terribly sorry, milord." Kris said as he took a seat beside Lucina.

"Okay….back to my topic. The reason why I called you here is to discuss our plans. Some of you may not know, but we will set sail towards Valm to attack them at their homeland. Are the supplies ready?"

Robin spoke this time. "It is Chrom, no need to worry. We have supplies that will last for at least a month. And also all the weapons are in good condition."

Kris sat there, not really listening to what they're saying, although he could make sense on some parts. He was distracted in the current situation he's in, thinking about what to do. His train of thoughts was broken when Chrom called him out. He noticed that the meeting was over and Chrom was beside him, looking at him.

"Hey, what seems to be the problem? You seem kind of distracted."

"I'm sorry Milord." He said as he stood up. "It's just got a lot of things in my head, that and I have no idea what I've gotten myself into." He chuckled

Chrom laughed to then got back to being serious. "Okay, I know this is a bit sudden all of these events are transpiring quickly, but we can't have people distracted in the battlefield. You of all people should know this. If you want, you can talk to me."

"It's fine, really. Don't bother yourself about my well-being, milord. There are far more important matters," He went to the entrance of the tent. "If you'll excuse me." Not really waiting for his reply, Kris left the tent.

'What am I to do with him?' Chrom thought of as he fixed his belongings and went outside.

For the next few days, they all traveled towards port Ferox, which was quite eventful. There were no Risen, but bandits who impersonated him, and no sign of the Valmese army. Chrom managed to meet his daughter Cythina. Robin spoke with Kris and told him about the events that happened before he arrived, and what happened to Chrom's older sister Emmeryn. After they arrived at the port, they grabbed the fleet that was promised by the plegians then sailed towards Valm. Robin said if the situation keeps on like this, they would arrive within a day or two. The majority of the shepherds took this time to relax, some even used this time to prepare for battle. Chrom, Robin, as well as Flavia, Basilio and Frederick were inside the captain's quarters to keep track on the current situation, forming strategies and supplies just in case of a sudden attack.

Meanwhile, Kris was looking at the ocean that they were sailing at, the calmness of it, along with the calm ocean breeze hitting your face. This is the kind of feeling that he wants. Free from all the troubles and fights going on around. Sometimes he wishes that everyone would just drop their weapons and keep on maintaining peace, instead of hacking and slashing another person for the glory of who they're serving. He was an exception though. He wasn't fighting for glory, riches and fame. He was fighting for peace, no matter how ironic that is. He sometimes wishes that there were other means of achieving this sort of calmness and tranquility, but it seems that there are other people who won't agree with him.

He musings were cut off when he heard a voice from behind him.

"What are you doing here? Are you planning something to sabotage our plans and kill us all?"

He turned around to see Lucina with her arms crossed, eyeing him aggressively.

"Oh, Princess Lucina, It's nice to see you-"

"Cut the formalities, I know you're planning something."

Kris sighed at this, why must people disturb him when he's alone?

"Lady Lucina, I'm not planning anything that would harm my liege, you, or this army. I'm fighting under your banner."

Lucina approached her. "Oh, then what are you doing here then? Surely you aren't just 'staring' at the ocean for no apparent reason."

Kris turned her back away from Lucina, and faced the direction she was facing earlier. "I was just…..reminiscing about some things."

Lucina noticed the sad tone he spoke of, so she tried to stop herself from saying anything more. "I see. But I still don't trust you."

Kris cut her off before she could continue, still staring at the ocean. "What must I do to gain your trust milady? Surely you have some thoughts on how too."

'You arrogant little-' Lucina gritted her teeth, barely restraining herself from grabbing Falchion from its hilt and pointing it at him. "I'll be keeping my eye on you. Don't even think of doing anything horrible."

"Whatever you see fit, princess." With that, Lucina walked away from him. But he can't take off his mind about this voyage. Something was off. If this is war, why wasn't anyone attacking them? Surely, the enemy would've heard about their voyage. He decided to push those thoughts away, taking in the tranquility that she's currently experiencing, even for a short time.

After a few hours, Chrom, Robin, Lissa and Lucina were in the middle of the ship, taking everything from the sights, to the feel of being on a ship.

Robin was looking around. "This is so…breathtaking. It feels like all our troubles are far away from us"

"Yeah, but don't forget. We are heading towards trouble after all. We should be thankful that the plegians have given us this fleet. Although I've never set foot on a ship like this, let alone be the captain."

"This is my first time sailing as well. In my time, all the ships were destroyed along with their ports. This is just so breathtaking." Lucina said quite sadly.

"Lucina….there are a few things I would like to us. After you stopped Emm's assassination, why didn't you stay with us? Why did you disappear all of a sudden?"

"I felt that there was no other choice. I was afraid to mess around and change the series of events, to alter things that I shouldn't. My only mission was to interfere with events relating to Grima's resurrection."

Lissa interrupted this time. "Wait, what about that assassin that tried to kill Chrom? What would've happened if you didn't stop it?"

"Well, he would've been fatally wounded that might lead to some terrible events in the near future." Lucina looked at Lissa.

"Well, it's a good thing you changed things, huh?"

"But if they indeed have changed, time always finds a way to go back to its original course." Lucina said sadly. "Take the Exalt's death for example….. Sure, the assassination attempt was countered, but in the end, she still died, I just….delay things to an extent."

"….You did what you could"

"I thought that everything would be fine, that I saved the world. But time just finds a way back to its course. Perhaps the task is too great for me. Sometimes I wonder….what would happen if I did things the other way. I always replay those events, over and over again I…."

"Don't, you did your best." He said as he tried to comfort his daughter. "And besides, you saved me after all. I've got to thank you for that." He then rubbed Lucina's head to reassure her that everything's fine.

Lucina's heart warmed at the affection given to her by her father, but she's still not too sure. "You're kind father, but what if…what if someone take your life?"

"Lucina, do you know…..how I die?"

Lucina sighed. "Only rumors. I heard that you fell in a great battle to change destiny. And that you were murdered, betrayed by someone close to you. That's why I think you should have second thoughts on that knight of yours father. What if he kills you? What if he does something to you? You know if he does, we have no chance of fighting him back. I doubt that even you could defeat him."

"No, I honestly believe that Kris means what he says and he won't hurt us," Robin interrupting Lucina "Even though I barely know him, I can say for certain I trust him as much as I trust Chrom, no I probably trust him a bit more..."

Chrom looked at Robin then back at Lucina seriously. "Lucina, we talked about this. I think we could trust him. And if my gut feeling said so... along with Robin, I know we're right." As Chrom and Lucina was talking, Robin suddenly clutched his head in pain.

"Ngh! Ah….."

"Is something wrong Robin?" Chrom suddenly looked at him.

"Its nothing….. I'm fine, really."

Lucina continued what she was saying. "After your murder and Grima's return, I took the name Marth and fought back. I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of his strength he used to save the world."

Unknown to them all, Kris was listening from a not-so-far place from where they are talking. His curiosity demanded for his to listen intently on the conversation. He was surprised on Robin's statement even though the two barely know each other and recently spoke to one another. e decided to not interrupt them, yet.

"But now, I fight as Lucina, the name that reminds me of the strength of the man and woman who chose it. " Lucina said proudly as tears were threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes.

"Don't worry, Lucina. Your strength, our strength as a family will make even Grima cringe in fear." He said as he reassured his daughter one more time.

"Excuse me but I can't help but interrupt," Kris said "Lady Lucina you said you once took up the name Marth, correct?" Kris looked into Lucina's eyes demanding an answer "Don't look at me so arrogantly... yes I once wore the name Marth, but not anymore." "I see...Lucina... can you please tell me about Marth, how do you think he lived life... how he became a legend"

Lucina replied coldly at Kris "He was a stoic hero, a man a legend who had no help, with his own power he alone defeated Medusa, and ended the war." **(1)**

Kris was pissed off. How could this child think that Marth was a man who was stoic, and needed no help, he had allies, he freely showed him sorrow when he lost his own allies, he could not stand to hear this comment about Marth.

"Lady Lucina, forgive me... No I don't think you can forgive me anybody, but please excuse for saying this." Kris inhaled deeply decided on whether he was truly going to say this, and he was "Lucina, you're nothing more than an idiot who knows nothing." Chrom, Lissa, and Robin all looked at Kris in surprise. "What you insolent-What do you know!" she yelled out in anger. "More than you ever will," he thought as he looked Lucina straight in the face, Lucina was about to pull out Falchion and challenge Kris until Fredrick, Flavia and Basilio arrived.

"Milord." Fredrick suddenly walked towards them, along with Flavia and Basilio. Upon their arrival the tension decreased a bit.

"What is it Frederick?"

"Pegasus knights reports that a Valmese fleet is headed straight for us. What's worse is that we're matched, ship for ship."

"Coming from you, this sounds like a bad news."

"It is milord, their men vastly outnumber ours. While our ships are half full at best, theirs is full with soldiers, from ship to stern."

"If we attempt to clash with them head-on, it'll be a slaughter."

Flavia sighed. "We've got no choice but to try anyway. Plegia spared us no men, but they were generous enough to give us a lot of supplies, including oil. Perhaps a clever tactician can find a use for that."

"Perhaps…" Robin said, trying to find a way to take on the enemy.

"If we could set their ships ablaze, they'd have nowhere to go. We could then take them on one by-"

She had no time to finish what she was saying, Basilio decided to cut her off. "Hold on, are you saying we risk our lives and be roasted?! Are you that eager to die woman?!"

"Do you have a better idea, you imbecile?!" Flavia roared at him. "Problem is… we don't have a catapult…..What better way to set the enemy's ships on fire without risking a few men?"

Kris and Robin suddenly interjected in unison "Unless we want our ships to be on fire…"How they managed to say the same thing in unision surprised the wholegroup

Basilio looked at him dejectedly. "So you want to-"

Robin and Kris interrupted him and continued. "We could set their ships ablaze without risking major manpower." Kris and Robin looked at each other smriked, then faced their attention towards Chrom. "We've got an idea."

"Hearing those words from both of you sound kinda dangerous."

Ignoring his comment, Kris and Robin continued "But in order for our plan to succeed, we need to disrupt their chain of command. We need to select our best men and attack the lead ship and kill their general. And as the captain, I would like you to lead the squad, but you're the king so I was thinking-"

"Yes, I am the king. That's why no one can order me not to go. I'll lead the assault."

"Then this plan truly stands a chance." Robin sighed, hoping this plan would work. He looked at Kris who seemed to be staring the sea, like he was trying to spot something, or had he already seen the General of the other ships's location

"Heh, so much has changed since we found you that day, lying in the open field…. It was hard to think that you would determine the fate of our entire army, our entire people. Destiny sure has a strange way."

"No Chrom, it's not destiny."

"What?" Chrom asked, looking strangely at Robin.

"We're not pawns on some scripted fate, I believe we're more…much More."

"How do you mean?"

"There's something between us all, something that keeps us all together….." Robin's expression changed to a soft one "Like…. Some sort of invisible ties, connecting us….. giving us strength." Robin then looked at him defiantly. "We forged those ties, we strengthen them. Whatever we do to them, its by our choices, not by some stupid predetermined destiny."

"Robin…" Chrom suddenly laughed. "I think the sea's getting to your head."

Robin sighed again. "Alright, I guess its enough philosophy for one day. There are still some things to finish."

"Indeed it is. Some preparations are to be made as well. Oh, and Robin. Weather those ties of yours really exist or not, I'm glad it's with you all."

Chrom then looked at everyone. "Alright, look lively everyone. We've got some things to prepare." With that, everyone in the group moved out. Kris was about to walk away when Chrom called him.

"Kris"

"Yes, my liege?"

"You're coming to my squad, whether you like it or not."

Kris looked at him "It'll be my pleasure to serve, my liege." With that, Kris proceeded to look for enemy ships while Chrom headed to where Robin was going.

After all the necessary preparations were in order, they decided to bring only one ship that can accommodate the squad Chrom chose to bring, fill it up with a lot of oil, then head straight for the lead ship where their general is located. When all of the important things done, they proceeded to go with the plan.

After a few moments, they spotted the lead ship. But it wasn't along. Along with it, sailing towards them, are two more ships.

'Probably escort ships' Robin thought as he tried to look around if more enemy ships.

Meanwhile, on the enemy general's ship, they saw Kris heading towards them... alone"

Robin and Chrom who both noticed this chased after Kris.

"They choose to attack three of ours with just a single, petty ship of theirs?" Ignatius laughed. "They're either incredibly brave, or just stupid." He signaled his men. "Order the fliers to attack them. Once they are distracted, board their ship, understood?"

One of his men replied. "Yessir!"

"It doesn't matter. I'll see to it that they'll be swimming with the fishes….if they could still swim that is." With that, the enemy fliers were sent to confront Chrom's ship.

At the opposite end of the conflict, Virion spotted the enemy fliers heading towards them. "Everyone, there's some pretty nasty Wyverns heading our way." He alerted them as he grabbed his bow and tried to shoot some of the enemies. Sumia, Cordelia and Cherche were alerted and took to the air just above their ship to confront them. They were on the defensive, and it was proved to be quite an easy task, due to the fact that the enemy decided to attack the bulk of their force. In a matter of minutes, the fliers were defeated with ease and those who fought the enemy fliers returned to their ship to restock and recuperate.

Ignatius caught sight of this and became angry. 'Damn those blasted wyvern riders'. "Stand your ground men, don't falter in front of the enemy" Ignatius said to his men.

After a few minutes of sailing, they were close to the enemy ships. So close that the enemy ships were able to drop a bridge to board Chrom's Ship.

"Charge!" Chrom ordered in a shouting manner as they began to attack.

"Don't let them get to you. Kill them all!" Ignatius ordered his men.

Chrom and his now newly reformed squad of him Robin, and Kris were pushing them back. Kjelle blocking the bridge from the ship to the left, Sumia and Cordelia, along with Virion and Vaike towards the ship on their front, the only thing they would need to mind is the general's ship, where the majority of the forces are located. Frederick and Sully, who was now fully recovered, blocked the double bridge towards the lead ship while Cythina who was staying close to Lucina's side was defending her from the air and Lucina was throwing javelins towards the enemy. With the forces near the bridge decimated, Kris, Robin and Chrom rushed towards them. Kris was cutting down enemies one by one. He was almost hit by a bronze lance, but he dodged it.

Chrom's forces are nearing Ignatius. He was about to move from his spot when he saw some wyvern riders and a wyvern lord from afar. "All back up units, assist those who are being attacked and back them up" He ordered all the newly arrived back-up units.

Frederick and Cythina saw this and informed Lucina about it. They decided to leave Kris, Robin, and Chrom to deal with the lead ship. Lissa took notice of this, as well as Sumia and Cordelia, so they also decided to support Lucina's group.

The trio were having a relatively easy time. Chrom took one enemy after another. All of them were pretty much unscathed, especially Kris and Robin, he noticed that their teamwork together was extraordinary. It was the first time the two had fought alongside each other too. Chrom trying to keep up with there pace deflected an enemy general's sword from chopping his head off, but he couldn't protect himself from another one about to stab him with a lance. Kris saw this, so he suddenly rushed towards the enemy general. Grabbing an armorslayer that by some chance he brought, he rushed with incredible speed as he jumped high above then enemy general, and slashes with all his weight in it, killing the enemy instantly. Chrom then rolled on the floor sideways, allowing Robin to finish the other general. Robin and Kris looked at each other and decided to rush towards Ignatius' remaining forces, which was conveniently around him. Chrom not wanting to fall behind the two out of jealously chased after them.

Ignatius saw the events turn for the worse. His back-up fliers were easily defeated, and now, their enemy approaches him. He was readying his weapon when he caught sight of the pair who was running towards him.

'Just those two? This'll be easy.' "Alright men, charge them altogether. But keep them alive. I want to send them to master Walhart for crimes against our empire." He again ordered his men to attack the oncoming pair, leaving him along.

The two stopped as they saw the men around Ignatius begin to rush at them. Kris kept his sword then looked at Robi .

"Sir Robin, if you could, I would like you to rush the enemy commander while I deal with his men." He said as he was beginning to switch to his weapon to a katana he grabbed from a Myrimdon

Robin was going to protest but he noticed how they had an excellent teamwork so fair, leading him to be barely worried in the slightest."Alright...try not to lose an arm." he said

"Don't worry. I'll just catch up to you when I could, Sir Robin. Trust me on this one. Oh, and hold on to this, you'll need this more than me" He then handed him armorslayer he's been using a while ago. Kris looked at Robin while smiling. He had no time to reply as he ran full speed towards the group.

'Alright…' With no choice left, he just followed through his plan. He looked back at him, hopefully not for the last time. He ran towards Ignatius, surprisingly, there were no enemies on his way towards the enemy commander, it was pretty easy on his part.

Ignatius saw Robin running towards him. He grinned mischievously. 'This'll be easy enough'. He then readied his spear for an oncoming attack.

"You arrogant pup!" He said with courage as he aimed his spear at him. "The seas are my home, and for my fallen allies, it will also be your grave!" He rushed at him, aiming his spear at his head. Robin rolled on his side as he dodged the oncoming attack. He then grabbed the armorslayer Kris had given to him and decided to use that one. Ignatius was about to pierce Robin but he deflected it and counterattacked with an upward slash. Ignatius was stumbled and clutched the part where Robin hit him, and he saw a trickle of blood coming from it. He then rushed Robin but his wounds prevented him from attacking accurately, so Robin capitalized on this and delivered a downward slash followed by him slashing his blade with his entire weight to Ignatius' stomach. Robin then dropped armorslayer and wiped the blood that splashed on his face.

"Strike me down…..and ten will take my place…..you have….lost..." Ignatius' final words were followed by the breeze picking up. He then heard footsteps coming to him.

"Try four hundred, then maybe you'll win." Kris said from behind him with a confident tone. Joined with Chrom following him from behind He then took the armorslayer that Robin dropped. "Are you alright, Sir Robin? Have you no injuries" he asked as he approached him, inspecting for any major wounds that he may have gotten from the fight.

"I'm alright, you should ask yourself though. I'm surprised you guys aren't injured, but that not much of a surprise is it." Robin then faced him. "Let's leave the questions for later, for now, let's just continue our plan" He started running back towards their ship to inform everyone of their success. Kris found himself following Robin.

A few hours later, they all loaded the ships with oil. Kris, Robin and Chrom was on the lead ship.

"Robin, I'll give them the signal." He then looked around. "All appointed ships, change course. Head right at them! Ramming speed!" Chrom ordered.

"…..gods and thunder! Any second now!" The soldiers shouted, preparing to jump off any minute.

"Steady….steady…"

"We're right on top of them!"

Chrom shouted "Jump! Now!" he then jumped off the ship along with Robin and a few soldiers with them. After a few minutes, they were far away when the ships loaded with oil hit the enemy fleet, setting it all on fire. Robin climbed onboard together with the soldiers while the rest were helping them get on. Chrom was climbing the ship when he saw a hand outstretched towards him. "Need a hand?" Kris smiled as Chrom grabbed his hand and he pulled him up, allowing him to stand.

All of them were looking at the enemy fleet, being reduced to nothing by the fire.

"The sea itself is on fire." Lissa exclaimed, never before seeing such a thing like this.

"It worked! It worked!" Frederick was quite happy. He wasn't expecting for it to be successful, he was proven wrong.

"Who'd a think that you two could come up with such a brilliant scheme. Who else would desert half our vessels and turn them into cannonballs?" Flavia complimented Kris and Robin. She was one of those who didn't trust the plan. "And there was still room enough for all of our troops. The Valmeese never saw it coming." "Tell us how'd you guys get that plan." Kris and Robin looked at each other, smirked then put their arms around each other and gladly said "I guess great minds think alike." as they both laughed in the process

"We may have won the day but the war still looms. We must continue on and seize control of their main harbor" Chrom said sternly, trying to mask his feeling of relief and jealously or Kris's and Robin's newborn friendship.

It was Basilio's turn to speak. "Aye. I've had enough of this here for a lifetime."

"Full speed for Valm!" Chrom shouted, and the army yelled and raised their weapons in turn.

Moments later Kris was sitting far away from everyone. Looking at them, h was kind of jealous happy, Cordelia, and Lady Sumia both reminded him of Lady Caeda and Catria. He missed his previous companions, and his'real' lord. Even though he's fighting under a different banner, his loyalty belonged to him and his allies. His expression softened as he reminisced about his old allies. Lucina noticed this as she tried to approach him. She wanted to trust her like her father did, but her fears for the future demands not to, even those close to you.

She decided to not be too harsh on him. "Are you alright? You looked hurt."

Kris looked at Lucina, preventing her inner problems from surfacing. "I'm fine, princess... I'm sorry about my rude outburst but I cannot take back what I said." Lucina was ticked but held in her emotions. "You should tend others as well, their sake is far more important than mine" With that, he stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave" He walked away from Lucina. Lucina decided to not press matter about him anymore and chose to join where the others were.

No one noticed Kris's absence. No one noticed her entering his room. No one noticed him sobbing his heart out as his remembered everything, his tough shell breaking into nothing as he cried. He just wished that he could be happy, is that really hard? He wanted to see his friends again. Nagi, Tiki, Princess Caeda, Astram, Catria, Palla, Est, Cain, Abel, Feena, Navaare, Ogma, Bord, Cord, Barst, Castor, Merric, Cecile, Rody, Luke, Raian, Katarina, Marth, **EVERYONE (2) **he used to , he got tired of it. This wouldn't solve anything, he should be focused. He wiped the tears off her face, tomorrow is a big day, he should be at her fullest. He plans to sneak in some morning practice while everyone's asleep. He decided to just let himself sleep. Sleep and dream about the stuff he missed. For even the little things like this would warm our hearts.

* * *

**Notes:**

1. Based on Tiki and Lucina's B Support Conversation, Lucina didn't seem to know that Marth was kind, considerate, and gentle and that he needed help from his friends, and comrades. Which is why I had inserted that moment with Kris telling off Lucina.

2. There are a lot more people than I listed here, since Kris is like Robin he had supports with everyone, and he's quite obvious. Kriscan grow that kind of bond with Katarina, Norne, Catria, Malice, Mallesia, Athena, Linde, and even flirts with Feena, despite admitting to Samto that he is no good with girls. Despite his claim though, many of the women in the game become infatuated with him despite his oblivious behavior. Some of the conversations with the woman and Kris seem like confessions and he can barely notice it. Especially with Catria, Katarina, and Norne, the same sorta applies with Linde, not sure about the others, I can barely find all of them.

* * *

Not sure if there are any errors please tell me if you find them.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fire Emblem, none of the games, or anime, not even the Franchise. Remake of the Fire Emblem Fanfic: Aid from the past

* * *

_I... I'd like be a Royal Guard, if you're in with me. Together, we'd be an unstoppable team... When I imagine a future like that, I feel very happy. ...Um, what about you, Chris? Do you, perhaps, feel the same as I...? (1)_

___. . . . ._

_...Kris. ...That might be true. I didn't want to fall behind. I didn't want to show my weakness. That's why I was always acting tough. But, because you saw my weakness... I think I can relax a bit now. (2)_

_. . . . ._

_No matter what happens, I'm here if you need help. We're comrades, after all. (3)  
_

_. . . . ._

_We did it. After this, I'm going to buy myself a nice sword, and a hefty lance... Oooh, it's getting me excited just thinking about it! Heh heh heh heh... (2)_

_. . . . ._

_You have always been by my side. We'd talk and laugh together... We'd talk about Prince Marth and about each other... And as we did... Little by little, my pain lessened. As time passes, then maybe, someday... I'll be able to forget it entirely... (3)_

_. . . . ._

_I'm... not like them anymore. Kris... I want to be of use to you. That feeling is mine and mine alone. Not just some order! But my own truest desire... My treasure. Let's go, Kris. (1)_

_. . . . ._

_Kris….._

_Kris….._

Kris….wake up. Wake up.

Kris could barely see who the people were trying to wake them up, his thoughts eluded him as he accidentally stated some of his friends

"Katarina... Catria... Cecile... is that you." he mumbled in a barely audible tone.

Kris woke up at the sound of Robin, Cordelia, and Sully shaking him. He looked around to see where he was, only to find that he fell asleep on his room. 'I must've fallen asleep' Kris thought of as he remembered what happened. He spent minutes crying on his bed as he tried to fall asleep. His musings were cut off when he decided to ask Sully.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A day and a half" she replied. "Ya damn idiot who the hell sleeps that long anyway." Cordelia ignoring Sully continued go back on topic "We came here to wake you up and inform you that we are about to land at the port of Valm" Kris was surprised about the fact that he slept in that amount of time. He wasn't doing a very good job of being a knight, he thought. He rose from his bed but his stopped when something crossed his mind.

"Thank you." He stared at them softly, sincerely thanking the thre. Robin barely knew him but trusted him along with Chrom from the beginning, he knew that Sully injured in a fight with her but she didn't hold it against him, and for Cordelia she bother to come help wake him up even though they have never spoken to each other before.

"Hey don't worry about it we're comrades in arms now, it's best we all learn to trust each other and get alone…." Robin said as the three started to take their leave. "Try not to say in bed to long." At that moment, Lucina entered the tent.

"Kris I'm apologize about before... I realized that I was a bit harsh on you." Kris looked at her blankly, he said some completely rude things to her and denied to apologize, he had no idea why she should be apologizing. "It was just that I'm…." Her tone was starting to get shaky "scared…. I'm sorry. I haven't told you my story now, have I?"

Kris shook his head. "You might not believe me but….I came from the future." Lucina was now staring on the ground, trying to remember the time from where she came from. "I was sent here by the divine dragon Naga to fix the past, to prevent Grima from resurrecting and cause havoc from the future. In my time, my parents were…..killed. I heard that he was betrayed by someone close to him. That's why I'm afraid. That's why I don't want to trust anyone, even my closest allies." Lucina looked at him. "You might think that I'm a bit crazy, and I'm not trying to convince you. I just hope that you under-"

"I believe you" Kris told Lucina, surprising her. "The fact that you have Falchion is enough proof that your story is indeed true." Kris was now facing Lucina. "And like I said, if I betray you, your army and even your father, take my life. I assume that you of all people here would get the job done." Kris now stood up from where he was sitting "I just wanted you to trust me, princess. I am your father's knight after all. Your safety is one of my top priorities"

Kris decided to ask her. "Speaking of your parents, I your mother is Princess SUmia"

Lucina's eyes widened at her question. "Ah, yes she is... when I first me her I was worried about how she thought I turned out, that'd she disapprove of me. But she's so kind to me, I'm happy that I'm able to have a mother like her." Lucina started to sob when Kris decided to rub her back. Surprised by the action, Lucina stared at him"For what it's worth, I think your mother would be proud to have such a beautiful and brave daughter"

Lucina smiled as she looked at him softly. "Thank you, and I'm sorry. For not trusting you"

Kris just laughed softly at her princess' reply. "It is also my task to ensure my princess' happiness, think nothing of it" Lucina stood up and approached the door. "Father must be worried, we should head back up"

Kris just nodded as Lucina went outside of her room with Kris following her.

When they arrived, Kris looked around and spotted a piece of land not far away from them. He assumed that after a few minutes, they'll arrive soon, so he decided to check on his goods. Weapons, vulneraries and some stuff needed on the battlefield. He was done checking when he heard footsteps just behind him.

"I see you're awake" He turned around to see Chrom smiling at him.

"My liege, it's good to see you" He said as he just finished putting his sword on its hilt. "Do you need something?"

"About that, Robin decided that we should start to use different weapons." Chrom said to him in a commanding order.

"I don't think that I might need to besides even if I did it wouldn't really matter, my liege. However, you should look after yourself"

"Kris, listen to me" Chrom approached himand was speaking right in front of him face. "Don't trust yourself too much. As a knight, I want you to be adept with a lot of things. I would say this to all of my allies as well. I don't want to lose any of you because of an enemy besting you in combat" He was talking to him softly this time.

"Milord…" Kris grinned a bit, he was really concerned for his safety. "Thanks for worrying I'll try my best not to abandon your expectations." He said reassuringly.

"Good, now back to work" He said teasingly then he walked away. Kris sighed, remembering what Chrom suggested. "I don't need any practice milord" He said quietly so no one other than herself could hear.

After a few hours of sailing, they landed on a Valmese port. Lucina and Kris were carrying some supplies down the ship while Chrom and Robin went down first to scout ahead. The rest of the army along with the rest of the shepherds is still inside, making some necessary arrangements before going down. Lucina and Kris caught up with Chrom to check on the port as well.

"I see you two getting along quite well" Chrom said as he looked at Kris and Lucina. He also noticed that her daughter was hanging around with Kris without tension. No questioning gazes and no more apprehensive actions towards him.

"We've talked about important things, and we sorted out some. I think we could get used to this, milord" Kris looked up at him.

"That's good." He turned to look at Robin "So, how's the area?"

"This is quite a view. I can't believe something like this still exists in Valm" Robin said as he looked around, taking in every detail. "I've surveyed the area as well. There's a lot of fortification in the area. We should try not to get their attention until we're sure we're prepared attack them"

Chrom and Lucina are checking things up with Robin concerning the preparations needed to be made. Meanwhile, Kris was looking around when he was someone being chased.

'Is that….a girl?' Upon closer inspection, the woman was carrying nothing and was being chased by a few men. On instinct, he gripped his weapon then ran towards the woman being chased.

They all took notice of this, Chrom was about to shout at him when they noticed where he was headed. They saw the same thing she saw. "Gods, someone is being chased"

Just like Kris, Robin ran straight for where he was headed, when he say the girl it reminded him or someone, he felt like if he saved her it would bring back a memory."

"Gods now Robin too." Chrom complained grudging his head, "Should I get reinforcements," Lucina asked " No, by the time we reach her, it'll be too late" Chrom said nervously, trying to weigh the options on dealing with this. "Let's just follow them."

Lucina nodded as they ran towards them. They caught up to them as Chrom grabbed both of their arms, stopping them in their trakc. Kris turned around as he felt someone grabbing him, only to find that it was him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I can't just leave her like that!" He was surprised at the way he spoke to Chrom. "I-I'm sorry my liege, but I can't just leave anyone in trouble" He said apologetically, trying to get his grip off of him.

"You shouldn't do things on your own, you know" He released her arm, patting him in the shoulder "We'll help you, just don't do anything reckless" Chrom smiled softly. Without realzing it Robin had slipped away from Chrom's grip and continued pursuing men, Kris took notice of this and informed Chrom.

"Thank you, milord… If you haven't noticed yet Robin escaped" Chrom looked on and panicked. He removed his hand from his shoulder. "Now that you're here, what's the plan?"

"I was thinking that…. while we rescue the girl, you go help Robin distract the main force from interfering, if that's okay with you" Chrom suggested as he looked at him.

"If you want, I suggest that I go with her while you and father go rescue the girl"

"No, I wouldn't like to put milady in danger. I would suggest that you go with them"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Lucina was skeptical about his suggestion

"Trust me on this one, milady" he looked softly at him, trying to convince her that they were enough to get the job done.

Chrom laughed. "I think this plan might work"

"Alright, we've got work to do. Let's split up" Chrom ordered as he followed Lucina towards the girl while Kris headed straight towards the main force to support Robin, and so they can finish of the women

Meanwhile on the port, the woman that was being chased saw some ships from afar. She paused for a bit to look at it carefully.

"Who're- that can't be, it's-" Before she can complete her sentence, a few more men closed in on her. Upon seeing them, she quickly ran away from them. 'I should hold out for a bit. I just hope they saw me….'

"We got her almost cornered!"

"Don't let her get away!"

She heard shouting from behind her, so she ran faster. They could wait. For now, she should find a way to escape.

Chrom and Lucina ran faster, they know that every second wasted is another chance of rescuing her being wasted. On their way there, they saw a few cavaliers blocking their way. Lucina and Chrom decided to take them head on. Lucina threw her javelin to an unsuspecting cavalier, impaling it in chest. The others took notice of this as they began to rush the oncoming group, Chrom and Lucina quickly finished them on as they continued running towards the woman.

Meanwhile, the girl that's being chased was suddenly cornered. Desperate to escape, she grabbed anything within her reach and started to throw it at the ones chasing her, buying herself sometime. When she ran out of objects to throw, the men approached her carefully. They are afraid that she might be hiding something that she could use to attack them. They waited for her to do anything, and it turns out, she's just like a cornered animal that could do nothing. Taking this as an opportunity, the men ran towards her.

The girl was losing all hope when she saw Chrom and his companions running towards her just in time. The men saw them and started to charge him. They repeated what they did earlier with the cavaliers with Chrom lunging them with his falchion and Lucina singling out an enemy and taking it on. Seeing that it wasn't enough, Chrom grabbed an enemies Javelin and used it to impale his chest and throw it at the closest enemy, with Lucina covered him. The girl decided to help them by picking up a sword dropped by an enemy and join the fight. She started with the enemy knight that threw the javelin. She moved in quickly to dodge an oncoming attack then slashed the knight on the neck, killing it. She then rushed towards Chrom as he and Lucina was still battling some enemy cavaliers. She slashed the back of an unsuspecting cavalier as Chrom finished off the remaining enemies. After the battle, he proceeded to talk with the girl.

"Good thing we saw you here. I'm glad that we're not late though"

"Aye, milord. You must be Chrom, Exalt of house Ylisse"

Chrom was surprised that this lady knows his name. "Have we met before? I don't remember seeing you"

"I've heard of you many times. You have my gratitude" She suddenly dropped the sword she was holding as she bgan talking again. "My name is Say'ri, leader of the-" She was cut off by a large crackling thunderbolt hitting the opposite side of the port. Chrom's eyes widened as he remembered something, or perhaps someone.

"Kris! Robin!"

Chrom started to run at the direction where the bolt hit. He started quickening his pace as his companions, along with Say'ri, followed him.

'Damn it, I shouldn't have allowed them to go in alone' Chrom was cursing on his mind. He was furious and at the same time worried. Furious because he just talked to her about being careless and fighting enemies, worried because she might be gone by the time they got there. The thought itself made Chrom run faster.

After a few minutes of running, they arrived just in time to see Kris and Robin cutting down the commander of the army that was guarding the port. Say'ri looked around to see a lot of corpses of the men that was trying to chase her. She decided to ask.

"Milord, who are they?"

Lucina decided to answer her question. "This is Kris and Robin, Robin is the tactician of our army, and Kris is a new knight of Ylisse. Don't worry, she's fighting under our banner" Say'ri looked at her intently, ignoring Lucina's mumblings about it being a good thing.

Chrom started to approach Kris as he was returning her sword back to its hilt.

"Milord, is everything taken care of?" Robin then took notice of Chrom "Ah Chrom, you took care of the others I see."

"Gods, I thought something bad happened to you guys!" Chrom was shouting at them, relieved that nothing went horribly wrong. "I thought that I lost someone again. You made everyone worried"

"I….Sorry about that." Kris ending his comment there."Chrom, I apologize I didn't mean to do something reckless." he stated. They decided to look beyond where Chrom was standing to see Lucina, and Say'ri standing there, looking back at him.

"I see you've rescued her" Robin looked back at him and talked. "And I told you didn't I? You don't need to worry about me, milord. I could manage myself pretty well" Kris said as he and Robin walked towards the group then looked at him again. "We should greet our guest properly this time, you know" He grinned then continued walking towards them. With no other choice, Chrom decided to follow them back and talk with the girl they just rescued.

The three reached the group where they began talking. "Nice meeting you Milord" Say'ri greeted him when they arrived.

"You too milady, may I have your name and why you're being chased?" Kris asked, curious to what the girl was up to, enough to even attract attention from the Valmese army.

"Oh, right. I'm Say'ri, fighting for the resistance aiming to overthrow Walhart and end his tyranny"

Chrom was surprised. "Wait, there's a resistance? I thought Walhart destroyed any resisting forces in Valm"

"Aye, he tried. But he can't overwhelm the hearts of the people who want liberty in times of oppression. Across the continent, men have grouped themselves in order to take arms and fight. United, we could destroy Walhart and his army. I've been trying to but….."

"They didn't want to" Everyone looked at Kris as she began to speak. "I'm guessing that they wouldn't fight unless they're engaged or there's something in return" He looked at Say'ri this time. "Everyone is fighting each other, arguing on who will be listed on the history books and be heroes, making them vulnerable"

"Milord is right, everyone in the resistance have their own bargains. They won't join unless they have what they want. I've been trying hard to convince them, but I guess they distrust me because my brother is fighting under Walhart's banner"

"Wait, why is he?" Robin asked curiously.

"If I only knew the answer, I would tell you milord. He used to be a good man, but that was years ago. I've severed my ties with him. He's not my brother anymore"

"Milady, I'm not sure why, but whatever his reasons, it must be important to him"

Say'ri looked at Kris dejectedly "And why would that be?"

_If you have two people important to you, you might be driven into a dilemma... Back when Est was taken hostage by the Archanean army... That time I had to make a terrible choice._

_ Est or Prince Marth? Which would I choose both were precious to me..._

"Cain..." he thought "I understand even more on how hard the choice was for you now."

He then looked at her softly. "I not completely sure but I believe he had to make an painful choice," "He must be doing it so he can protect something he cares about more than anything."

Say'ri sighed. "Your argument is sound…..but I….. I would still fight him, I would still cut him down if he were to fight us" She regains her composure and begins to speak. "It is rumored though, that Valm has at least a million soldiers. But I think with your army on our side, we can do this" She said, hope filling every word in her sentence. "Please, King of Ylisse, I beg of you, help us"

"I don't know….. I've got a kingdom to fight for and a future to save…. I just don't know" Chrom was weighing the options of either helping their cause or just leave them to fend for themselves. Someone said that a great battle is a midst, is this it? Should he help them? Are their forces enough?

Kris broke his train of thoughts "If you're having second thoughts my liege, think of it this way. You might have different goals, one is to liberate their people and one is to remove the threat to his kingdom. Both have different objectives, but the ends and the means are the same, end Walhart and his tyranny. And besides, more men means more power" He said, getting everyone to think about it.

"Now that you put it like that, I guess you do have a point" Chrom looked at Say'ri. "Okay, I'll join your cause"

"Thank you, milord, milady, everyone!" Say'ri was bowing in front of Chrom. He then looked at Robin awkwardly, getting a thumbs-up for a reply.

He looked again at Say'ri. "So what would it take to unite your people?"

She then raised her head. "I might have an idea, but it's not an easy task"

"Don't worry, I've been through a lot" Chrom reassured her.

She sighed again. "We have to free Naga's voice from the shrine on top of Mila tree. In order to encourage everyone to unite and join our cause"

"Who or what is this 'Naga's voice' you speak of, milady?" Lucina asked.

"She is a manakete. She is said to have lived for thousands of years, guarding and seeing everything. Now, she preaches the teachings of your divine dragon Naga in Valm"

Chrom was now smiling. "It sounds easy enough. Okay, let's head back to the ship to inform our plans to everyone"

Everyone just nodded in confirmation as they began walking towards the ship. Kris was following them when he spotted a person from afar, wearing red robes and holding a tome and a staff. When he tried to looked closer, the person just laughed and walked away. Seeing that he might have just imagined it, he just left it alone, not bothering with it anymore. He continued walking away.

* * *

Guys it's hard to specifically find the support conversations with everyone from Fire Emblem 12 for the Male My Unit, If you can find them tell me, also same thing about the errors tell me about them.

Notes

1. That's Katarina

2. That's Cecile

3. That's Catria


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fire Emblem, none of the games, or anime, not even the Franchise. Remake of the Fire Emblem Fanfic: Aid from the past

* * *

After a few minutes of preparation, Chrom, along with the Shepherds, headed towards Mila Tree. Their mission is to free Naga's Voice and inspire others to take arms, unite the scattered forces of the resistance and fight against Walhart's oppression.

Meanwhile, Kris was fidgeting the handle of his sword thinking about some things. He thought of probable turn of events that would happen. Earlier, he saw a robed woman looking at them during their return to the ship. He decided that he'd tossed those thoughts aside, but the more he wondered about it, the harder it became he just couldn't get his mind off of it. He wouldn't be surprised if they were attacked on their way to Mila Tree.

While he was thinking deeply, he didn't notice Sumia looking at her. Sumia heard that he was indeed, a great fighter and gained everyone's trust quickly. His loyalty, battle prowess and his help in strategizing in a moment's notice proved that he was deserving of that trust, even Lucina was starting to warm up to him. What she didn't know is where did he come from and where did he get his skills on the battlefield. Her curiosity got the best of her as she decided to talk to him.

"Excuse me, you're Kris, correct?"

"Queen Sumia, what seems to be the problem?" Kris asked softly. This was not the first time he had a conversation with Sumia. But usually their conversations were about battle preparations.

"Curious, that's all. And by the way, call me Sumia, no formalities needed. We're fellow knights after all."

"Alright, Lady Sumia, what seems to be the problem?" Kris seemed to completely ignore her request.

Sumia just sighed at his reply. "I just wanted to ask you about some stuff. It's not out first time talking with each other, but I wanted to know you more, if that's okay with you?"

"Ask away, milady"

"First of all, where did you learn how to fight?" Sumia asked curiously.

"When I was young, my grandfather trained me. He said that I should follow his steps and take up arms to be a knight. Oftentimes, I find myself worked to the ground when I was little, carrying twigs and some wood on the nearby village. It was a form of training"

"Oh my, you do have a rough childhood" She was surprised at what she was hearing

Kris just laughed at her reply and the memories of his childhood flooding hia mind. "Yes, but as a result, I never knew how to do some things that men are supposed to do, like cooking for example" His face darkened at the word 'cooking' "My grandfather always say that everything that I cook tasted like steel. Many times I'd attempt to cook, but... Grandfather always stopped me. When I told him I would become the world's strongest, he'd tell me:  
"I'm sure you can do it." But when I said I wanted to make dinner, he'd say: "If you must insist, then don't call me grandfather"... just like that.

Sumia laughed at what Kris was telling her. She never knew that a stern and calm guy had such a interesting childhood. "Oh my, this is hilarious"

"Hilarious huh, that's a new one." Kris thought "Well, since I'm a man, I figured I'd survive even if I couldn't cook. But, it doesn't stop me being envious of those who can cook like you, Lady Sumia."

She collected herself then continued their conversation. "It's not too late to learn, you know. Want me to teach you how to cook?"

"That would be appreciated milady" He smiled softly at her.

"But in return, I would like you to teach me about combat. It would be nice if I were to improve my skills to protect others"

"That would be nice…."

"It was nice talking to you, thanks for your time" Sumia was happy that she made another friend in times like these.

"The pleasure is all mine, milady" With that, Sumia flew high to scout for anything that might hinder their progress.

. . . . .

_Then, would you like me to teach you?. . . . Yes, certainly. cooking is a good talent for men too. . . . Your thanks is undeserved. I, too, enjoy the time I spend with you. Say, Chris. Stay my friend forever. Someday, when this war is over and peace returns... Wouldn't it be nice if we could spend our time... like this, the three of us...?_

"Princess Caeda, she's so much like you..." he mumbled as he started to cry up. After a few minutes he stopped and was visited by Robin.

"Hey... I saw you crying, want to talk about it," He asked "At times like these, It's best if we talk to one another."

"...I see you saw me crying, how disgraceful or me," Kris sighed as he looked at Robin

"Kris... you're not from this time are you..." Robin stated "Don't try to like to me about it either, you referred to me as Katarina back when me, Sully, and Cordelia, tried to wake you up. You called them Cecile and Catria too." Kris was surprised he thought he had mumbled those words just barely enough for anyone to hear.

"You also accidentally referred to Lon'qu as Navarre and just now referred to Sumia as Princess Caeda."

Kris not denying anything agreed to Robin's claims then started asking him some questions "Yes, you're right but what about you... When you saw that woman Say'ri you tried to stop at nothing but to keep her safe, who did she remind you of... I told you my problems now you tell me yours."

Robin now cornered by Kris had no choice but start talking he couldn't be a hypocrite. "Yeah... but to be honest about it, it was just a faint image, but she reminded me of a female swordsman I used to know..." Robin smiled as he continued talking "I remember talking to her, meeting her in the fields just like I did with Chrom and Lissa," "Even now I can barely remember what she looks like but at least I remember her name."

Robin noticed Kris trying to stop but started at him long enough so that he'd mention the name

"Her name was... Lyndis." After Kris and Robin finished talking to each other they came to understand one another, they both have people they want to return to, no matter how challenging the path may be.

"Come on, Kris it's about time we get moving." they walked along each others side chatting bit by bit until they reached their allies.

After a few minutes of travelling, they arrived at a tall, large tree which they assumed is their destination. Everyone is at awe at the raw size of the thing. Everyone was looking upward towards the treetop.

When they arrived here, Kris just felt at peace, like all his problems have been washed away, cleansing him of all his troubles, while also reminded him of his former allies once again..

"That thing is really huge… I've never felt so small before" Lissa was staring at it while heading towards the foot of the tree.

"Indeed, and it really looks peaceful in there. A place fit for a shrine" Fredrick was beside Lissa, watching carefully for anything in the way of the princess. "So, it's hidden on top of its branches, right?"

"Aye, a great staircase inside its trunk leads to the shrine on top" Say'ri drew her blade from its sheath. "Like I said earlier, the Valmese army closed off the way to its entrance. So be prepared for a little fight"

"Nothing we can't handle. Alright everyone, prepare for battle" Chrom instructed everyone as he grabbed Falchion's hilt and took it out. He then ordered everyone to go with their plan.

Meanwhile, Kris asked Sumia if he could ride her Pegasus with her, to which she agreed. He then climbed on it and rode with Sumia, along with other fliers that decided to join the fray.

On the enemy's side, their commander saw the oncoming attack.

"So, the enemy has finally arrived eh?" Cervantes laughed, earning the looks of his men. "'Come closer' said the hairy spider to the flies"

One of his men approached him. "Sir, Lord Excellus was right, the Ylissean army has arrived"

Cervantes looked sighed at him. "…..Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Sorry sire!" The man apologized quickly.

"You know what, forget it" He looked at where their enemies are coming from. "I gotta give 'em credit though, they have skill. But no matter, I'll show them the meaning of the word 'Fear'"

The man sighed "I'm sure that they'll find your beard impressive, but we're in the middle of-"

The man was cut off when Cervantes shouted at him. "Fear you deaf, useless man, FEAR!"

He then decided to shoo his man off. "Get out of here"

"I'm sorry commander! I'm really sorry!" With that, he ran away.

"Hehe… although, I'd like to admit, my beard is quite impressive" He began scratching and feeling his beard. He stopped doing so when he heard someone shouting that the enemy is approaching.

Chrom and his men weren't having problems in routing the enemies. They start of by finishing off the thieves that were trying to escape and distracting the enemy fliers while the main force head toward the bulk of the enemies while Sumia dropped off Kris near Chrom then returned to where the others were. After a few minutes, all that's left are the ground forces. They decided to regroup and split into three groups with Kris, Chrom, Lucina and Say'ri heading straight to the enemy commander. The group took down most of the enemies on their way while Say'ri ran towards Cervantes.

He saw a few people from the opposing side coming at him, so he ordered his men to rush them, just in time for an arriving reinforcement to come.

"Hahah! That will show them not to go against the empire!" Cervantes shouted confidently, he was sure that victory is within his grasps.

Chrom saw the enemy reinforcements coming from their right. He looked back to see that there were also men coming from the enemy commander.

"Kris, we'll fight off the enemy reinforcements while you head straight for their commander"

Kris nodded in agreement, as he begins to run towards the oncoming attack. Meanwhile, Chrom was waiting for the rest of their army to finish off the remaining ground forces and join them to repel the reinforcements.

Kris took down the enemies with ease, dodging every attack and incapacitating his opponents, but not killing them. All that's left is their commander. When he reached him, he slowed down to a walking pace while keeping his sword in his grib. He was looking at him closely, to his irritation. The commander then began questioning the man in front of him.

"What are you looking at, you insolent boy?"

"Nothing, I wanted to see what our enemy looked like" He sighed "Although, I've got to admit, you have a unique face"

Cervantes laughed at him. "So you noticed my whiskers, eh child?" He then started scratching his mustache. "You know, I've never shaved since my first battle, and until now, I never lost!" He continued laughing.

"Kidding aside, why would your empire do such a thing?"

He was now wondering what this man is talking about. "What are you saying? Our empire did a righteous thing, uniting kingdoms, showing our power, freeing man from the slavery of the gods. We should be renowned as heroes"

Kris was now looking solemnly at the tree. "Righteous…" He started frowning. "From what I've heard, you ruined families, killed innocent civilians and did a lot of inhumane things. Tell me how that's righteous"

Cervantes merely laughed. "You wouldn't understand, little boy. You haven't even lived long enough to see the world. This is human nature. We are destined for greater things. The weak does not have a place in such a world, only the strong"

Kris looked at him, still frowning. "Believe me, I do and I understand. I've seen men slaughtered, some were forced into slavery. I've seen bandits destroy lives just for money. And I've seen empires do horrible things just for power, and you're right, it's man's nature"

"So what's your point?"

"Peace, I just wanted peace in our lifetime. I wanted to become a knight not to fight, but to protect" He closed his eyes, as if feeling the wind rush through him. "Like in this tree, this beautiful tree, I wouldn't dare to take anyone's life on this place, on this world, only if needs arise. You see, you can unite them with words and charisma, you can show your power through raw influence and respect for you" He opened his eyes, his whole demeanor changing into a confident one. "And you should fight for everyone's freedom, not just yours"

Cervantes was getting frustrated with him. "Enough words. Draw your blade and fight!" He started rushing him.

'I tried, Prince Marth…..' He grabbed his blade and swung it towards the charging general, blocking his attack. He then touched his chest armor as he threw a javelin directly at him from which caused Cervantes to be thrown away and hit a tree. He coughed up blood upon impact, and saw that he was rushing at him, grabbing the sword he threw away earlier. With barely the time to react, he blocked him just in time before he could inflict anymore damage to him. With him on the losing side, he only wished that his death wouldn't be painful. He was surprised however, when he was enveloped by a glowing aura. Kris quickly backed away, afraid of the possible effect of it to him. He noticed that he was disappearing slowly. He smiled as he suddenly thought of something. 'That coward Excellus did something right this time'

"I'll be back… and it would be the last time" He said before he completely disappeared.

'Warped….dammit' Kris cursed himself as he never expected something to happen. Chrom finally caught up to him.

"Where's then enemy commander?.."

"He was warped by someone. But I guess his men were either caught or…killed"

Chrom sighed. Even though it was their enemies, he was feeling a little pang of guilt every time he takes someone's life. "There were some who escaped"

"Then our job's finished, milord"

"Let's head back to the others" Chrom commanded as Kris followed him.

After a few minutes later, they regrouped near the entrance as everyone who was injured were taken care of by their healers.

"Everything that's needed to be done is finished Chrom" Robin greeted him. "Although, if we would like to proceed, I would suggest keeping some of our men to guard the entrance, just in case more reinforcements come"

"You're right. Robin, you're coming with me, along with Lucina, Lissa, the Khans, Frederick, Kris and Say'ri. The rest, take point and guard the entrance"

Say'ri approached the group that would go up the shrine. "Alright milord, follow me"

-After a few minutes-

The climb up the stairs was exhausting, some where even catching their breath, including Lissa.

"Hah….hah…..I'm so tired, blasted stupid stairs! Frederick, carry me!" Lissa shouted as he was catching hers as well

"You're not the only one, milady. And about your offer, please no" Frederick was trying to keep his cool, but exhaustion could be seen from his face.

"Don't worry milady, we're close" Sar'ri tried to reassure the Ylissean princess.

"Anymore and I couldn't take it!" She was shouting again, this time, throwing her arms around in frustration.

Kris approached them from behind and patted Lissa's head. "Don't spend your energy on shouting and flailing, milady. It would make you more tired" He then smiled at her.

"Hmph!"

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the top of the shrine.

"Lady Tiki, where are you?" Say'ri shouted, looking around to see if someone was in there.

"Tiki?" Kris asked, curiously.

"Yes, the divine dragon's own kin. She just sleeps most of the time. I wonder where she is?" Say'ri continues on looking around for any signs.

They all heard someone yawning. They all looked towards the direction from where it came from, only to find a green-haired lady approaching them slowly.

"Tiki huh... things might get unnecessary complicated with her around." Kris ponder on what he was going to do.

"Milady, I'm so happy to see you well" Say'ri recognized her as they approached her.

"So you're lady Tiki, the one who speaks for the divine dragon?" Lucina asked her out of no here, ignoring the obvious fact that it was her and even Say'ri recognized her.

Tiki's eyes widened at the sight, mistaking her identity for someone she knew a long time ago. "Marth, Mar-Mar, is that really you?!" Tiki walked to her quickly

To her disappointment and embarrassment, she noticed her mistake when Lucina tried talking to her. "Might have we met somewhere before?"

"No… I'm terribly sorry. You reminded me of someone. But he's gone now…." Tiki said sadly, trying to remember the times when she was with the Hero-king Marth. Kris heard her words, and she too, felt the same sadness that Tiki felt.

"You and your father…..are of the exalted bloodline, are you not?" She looked at everyone that was in there. She inspected them carefully, but stopped when, again, this feeling of familiarity setting in when she saw _him_, the blue hair messy tied up with a white headband, the look in his face, everything seems so familiar. Every time he noticed her looking, he would look away from her. She wanted to ask who he was, but embarrassment took over about making the same mistake, and she pushed the thoughts aside and looked away from her.

"Yes, we are milady" Chrom replied her, barely hearing him due to a sudden attention shift.

"Do you have the fire emblem with you?" Even while asking, she kept eyeing him, tempted to ask him, tell him that she was wrong and get it over with.

Chrom noticed that Tiki have other things in her mind, but he assumed that it was due to her just waking up. "Uhm…. Yes, I do have it"

"Good thing that it wasn't lost" She was half-heartedly relieved that at least the fire emblem wasn't gone at all. But when they took it out, she noticed that some parts of it were missing.

"But where are the other gemstones? I only see one"

"Gemstones? What are you talking about milady?"

Tike explained to them that in order order for Naga to awaken, all five gemstone must be mounted into place on the fire emblem. Each gemstone holds a portion of Naga's power. If the emblem is complete, one can do the ritual of Awakening.

"With its power, the first exalt was able to defeat Grima. But man couldn't handle its raw power, so the gemstones scattered all across the world. I have kept Azure with me"

"My kingdom has guarded Vert for generations. But the gem was taken by Walhart's men as a war trophy" Say'ri said.

Lucina asked Tiki if she knows where the other gems are located. Sadly, she has lost track of them, and their locations are unknown to her.

Basilio suddenly interrupted them. "Ragna Ferox was founded at the time of the schism, as do most of the nations I believe"

"Wait, so you have one of the gemstones Basilio?"

Flavia laughed at the thought of someone entrusting such an important item to this "oaf", as she called him, only to be corrected that they once guarded one of the gemstones, Gules. Sadly though, that the gem was long lost before his time as Khan.

Tiki handed over Azure to Chrom. "Take this. Now, you have two of the five gems. You must find the others in order to perform the Awakening. Grima must be defeated"

Chrom was curious about one thing, and decided to ask her. "Wait, Grima's power was sealed off right? Why is he coming back?"

"Yes, but certain events happened. Now, his life force grows stronger. I can feel his presence….inching closer and closer. It is a heavy burden, I know. But as one of the exalts, this burden falls on to you, Chrom, and so does everyone's hopes"

"I understand, thank you for your help" Chrom bowed on front of her, showing respect and gratitude for her help. With that, the group decided to leave.

Tiki looked at him. The sense of familiarity grows stronger. She would never have a chance like this, so she decided to hold them off and ask.

"Wait!" Tiki shouted

"Is anything wrong milady?" Lucina asked, concern showing in her voice.

Tiki looked at Kris and she approached him, wanting to look a bit closer at his face. When she was close enough, she stared at him, noticing that he wouldn't look her in the eye. He turned his body around the other way.

Everyone took notice of this and was curious about what was happening. Lucina on the other hand, knew something was wrong, so she gripped the hilt of Falchion tightly, prepared for anything that might go wrong.

Meanwhile, Tiki was getting frustrated about not getting a good look at him. "Look at me, turn around" She ordered, still, he wouldn't budge.

Tiki was clinging to this false hope that, at least, one of her previous comrades was alive and well, a fool's hope, she said to herself. Now, sadness was overwhelming her when she remembered her fallen allies. Now she was desperate to look at him. That 'fool's hope' she was talking about was, she was clinging to it even more.

"Please…look at me….I beg you" a tint of sadness can be heard from her voice.

Noticing this, Kris turned around and looked at her slowly. Staring sadly into her eyes, she noticed the same sadness that was him. Both were yearning for the comrades they lost, the knowledge that whatever they do now, the dead will remain dead..

"N-no…it can't be…..h-how…..no…..impossible" Tiki couldn't believe, she wouldn't believe what she was seeing right now. "Tell me I'm wrong…..t-tell me that I've mistaken you…..like I did earlier…. Tell me this is impossible" She was starting to tear up.

Everyone else didn't hear what they are talking about, and assumed that Tiki was afraid of Kris. All of them were on high alert, and Lucina herself was tempted to swing her blade. 'I shouldn't have trusted her' "Wait, claim down a second," Robin yelled out getting in the front of them."

"Robin what are you-" Robin interrupted Lucina and continued "Just-let this play out a bit," he said as he turned back to face Kris and Tiki

Kris smiled a sad one, directed at Tiki. "You've grown so much, Tiki…."

Upon hearing his voice, Tiki's eyes widened, and then he cried. She ran towards him and embraced him, crying on his chest.

"Tar-Tar!" Tiki cried her heart out. For the first time in a very long time, she didn't care about appearances. She didn't care if everyone around her sees her like this. For the first time in a while, she was releasing her pent up sadness.

Kris decided to rub Tiki's head to, at least, ease her sadness. "I missed you, you know" He was also starting to tear up.

Everyone was surprised from the action. They weren't expecting a warm reunion. They decided to loosen their guards a bit as they look at them.

Out of everyone, Chrom is more confused. Questions started to appear on his head, but one question was really bugging him ever since he found this guy in the middle of that village, praying in front of a statue of Naga.

Just who is he?

. . . . . . .

There were a group of people traveling throughout Valmese searching for people, it consisted of two men and four women.

"Katarina! Are you sure this is the right way... We've been going for awhile now." the short green haired boy complained.

"I'm sure of it, if we just get to that tree... I'm sure while find Kris."

"Guys I believe we can trust Katarina on this, let's just keep going," "Yeah I trust Katarina to, and you know Commander Kris trust Katarina here as much as me so there's no way she's wrong." Both Catria and Cecile agreed on this "Come on Rody, don't you agree on this too."

"Oh course, I do but what about Milday here, you've been following us this entire time."

"Yes... I feel that if I follow you guys, I'll be able to see Mark again." said the green haired swordsman

* * *

Yes the next chapter is going to be going where you think it's going Kris will be reunited with his friends from the 7th squad along with the Whitewing Catria and Lyndis will meet Robin (Mark's reincarnation, this should sorta have been guessed from the fact the story name is the Forgotten Hero and the Reincarnated Tactican)

Again tell me if there are any errors.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fire Emblem, none of the games, or anime, not even the Franchise. Remake of the Fire Emblem Fanfic: Aid from the past

* * *

They embraced each other for some time, before they let go of each other. They looked at each other then laughed, suddenly remembering the times they both spent together. They stopped laughing after a bit, and Kris wiped a tear off of Tiki's face. He remembered how young and innocent the Manakete used to be.

"Look at you now. You're a grown woman now, Tiki, I barely recognized you." He rubbed her head to at least, comfort her. Tiki then looked at the group that was staring at them and giggled.

"They're probably wondering how I know a thousand year-old girl" Tiki then returned her gaze towards Kris , who just smiled at her and continued to rub her head.

"Do you want to tell them? Just to ease the confusion" He declined as the group started to approach them.

Meanwhile, Chrom was really surprised. Now he's wondering who that guy is. To describe him as a simple "Knight" wasn't really doing him justice anymore. He was thinking too much that he didn't notice the two of them approach their little group, if it weren't for Lucina tapping his shoulder to alert him.

"Lady Tiki, how do you know her?" Say'ri asked, but Lucina interrupted her to voice out her own thoughts.

"I believe you're asking the wrong person, milady" She then turned towards Kris . "Who are you, and how do you know Lady Tiki?"

Kris was having doubts on if he should tell them or not, he thought telling them would be a hassle, and make thing more troublesome later in the future

"I think you should tell them"

He smiled back but mumbled in a disappointed tone "Thank you Tiki, but now I just can't" in a quiet voice then looked back at the group.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you..." He sighed as he continued "I have my reasons, in time I will tell you who I am." Everyone started to get irritated. They were annoyed that Kris wouldn't tell him the truth. Lucina started to complain.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?! We let you into our group without even knowing you, and you won't even tell us who you are, or your past." She continued "How do we know if your even an ally?" Everyone thought Lucina was right, they had no idea about his past. Kris knew they were in the right. He didn't tell anyone anything, if he did it from the beginning probably make it easier for them to trust him in the beginning. Robin stepped and started defending Kris.

"Everyone, I think we need to think about reasonably." He stated "Kris has helped us out in many battles so far, and he's friends with Tiki, I think this is enough to confirm that he's no threat and he's still our ally." Tiki was surprised that Tar-Tar was able to make such a nice friend. She was happy for him.

"But..." Lucina couldn't think of anything else and stopped her argument there. Robin smiled knowing that everyone called down "Now then back to Say'ri's question from before," Lucina continued "Lady Tiki you know this man?"

Tiki nodded "Yes Tar-Tar is a very precious person to me, he's a good friend of mine," Robin then started paying attention to the fact, that Tiki was calling Kris Tar-Tar. He then made the connection "Prince Marth is called Mar-Mar, Kris is called Tar-Tar, by accident Kris called us the names of his old friends... Caeda... Caeda is Marth's wife." he mumbled "of course... he remembered Lucina saying something about a forgot hero of the past," "I figured it out! Kris is one of.. upf?!" Robin was instantly silenced by Kris.

"Not...one...word." Kris was covering Robin's mouth, he knew he figured it out, Robin was smart, smarter than a lot of his allies, he knew that he'd find out sooner or later. Robin was struggling to get Kris's hand off him "Please... this is a request from an ally, no a friend." Robin stopped struggling and nodded then, the group went on to its prior business.

While everyone was talking about some "important things", Tiki asked Say'ri if they could stay here for a little while, which caused her to ask Chrom if they could set up camp here, to which he agreed to, hesitantly. He then asked Frederick to call the rest of the Shepherds to head up to the shrine to rest for the night.

-Later-

At nighttime, the Shepherds were doing their usual routine when camping outdoors. At first, Chrom was reluctant to camp at the shrine, but Tiki said that she doesn't mind and is even happy with their company. Frederick, Lon'qu and Gregor volunteered to stay awake to guard the place, although Fredrick doubted that most of the Shepherds will sleep at all.

Meanwhile, Lucina was inside her tent, preparing the things she needed for tomorrow. She was also thinking about the future of this time. Would the addition of a single soldier offset the balance and win the battle for them? She even doubted her own abilities, how can she be sure that this was enough? She remembered the time of Emmeryn's assassination. Sure, she wasn't assassinated, but the outcome of it hasn't change. She was thinking about so many things when she noticed the flaps of her tent opened, only to see Robin entering.

"Oh, it's just you" She stood up to greet him. "Good evening"

"Good evening to you as well" he approached her, looking back as he entered her tent. "I just came here to check up on you. The food's almost ready"

"I see…" Lucina looked at him softly. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

He was now curious on what she wants to talk about, only to come up with his own conclusion. "It's about the future, isn't it?"

She just smiled at him. "You know me all too well"

He laughed it off then continued with the conversation. "Seriously, you should just take it easy"

"Easy for you to say…." She sighed "You've not seen the horrors that Grima put us through. All that suffering, that's what I'm scared of"

Robin sat next to her and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "I never knew what Grima did to you and your people, nor do I want to, but trust me when I say this, we will do anything to avert that and secure a future for everyone" He then rubbed her hair to comfort her even more, earning him a smile and a sigh of happiness.

"I just hope you're right." She said, still unsure of their future.

He decided to tell her a little story. "You know, when Chrom found me in the middle of the forest, I never knew anything. I don't remember my family, my friends, if I had one" Lucina laughed a little the moment he said that. "That time, I was really unsure of what to think or what to do. But as time goes by, I decided that my past doesn't really matter, even after I found out my identity, what matters most is now. I don't think that we'll save the future, I know it"

She knows that out of everyone in this camp, he's experienced a lot about uncertainty about the past or the future. He told her once that after he found out that Validar was his father, he couldn't believe it, but at the same time, he started to doubt himself. And yet he still manages to clear his mind and fulfills his duties, not only to the kingdom, but also to them as well, as a friend. She honestly admired that certain trait of his.

"Thank you, for clearing up my head, and for talking with me as well" Lucina held his hand and started to squeeze a little.

"Don't mention it" He stood up from where he was sitting and walked to the entrance of the tent. "Well, I better get going. It'll be bad if Chrom finds us here, he might get some… ideas"

She giggled for a bit. "See you later" Was her reply as he left her tent.

_"But as time goes by, I decided that my past doesn't really matter, even after I found out my identity, what matters most is now." _Robin knew what he told her was a lie, but he decided not to let it show. Ever since Kris arrived her he's been having weird dreams or people he's never seen before... or he's probably forgotten about. He wanted to know more about them, about the people in his dream. Those people, that _woman_, he was so close to remembering something about them, if there was only something to trigger his memories he thought.

After he left, Robin looked around the camp to see if anything's out of the usual. He looked around and the only thing he found strange was Kris sitting alone, staring at the night sky. He remembered the tearful reunion between the two, and the new knowledge about Kris 's identity. From what he's figured out, he's gathered that Kris is one of Atlea's knights and possible Prince Marth's closest friend.

He felt like he should return to his tent to rest for a bit, but decided not to and talk to Kris.

Robin wanted to ask Kris more about the Hero-king Marth, and himself He was really curious about who he was and what kind of king he is. To read about a person is one thing, to talk with someone who knows them is even better. Earlier, when he realized it,he was really shocked. But after some time alone, he found it to be quite interesting and reassuring. But during that time, he knew there were some close, but he never thought that he would be friends with the Hero-King Marth, nor that he was from 2000 years in the past.

He arrived to where he was, stopping his train of thoughts. He saw him alone, which is a good thing for him, as he knew that they would both want to keep the conversation private. He then decided to approach her.

"Good evening"

He looked back and faced him. "Good evening, Robin"

He then sat beside him and looked at him face. "Do you mind the company?" He asked carefully, not wanting to ruin whatever he was doing.

"Oh, not at all, Robin" He said while looking back at the stars.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Robin, not knowing how to start-up the conversation. He looked at him to see that she was still looking at the stars, eyes glistening with admiration and appreciation at the sight. He was about to ask him a question, while pulling out a small journal so he would have future reference material, but he was the first to talk.

"I know you Robin there's something your curious about, ask away." He said, still not looking at him.

Robin perked up and started asking "Kris from your time, back when you were with Marth, were you in love with anyone, had any kids perhaps." Kris was surprised by this question, he had no idea what Robin was trying to find out "No... I didn't have a lover... or anything of the sort." "I see.." Robin was a bit disappointed then asked another question "Hey Kris, do you believe in being reincarnated." Another question that surprised him "No... not really but I have to admit, I thought that some of the people here were reincarnations of my old friends, but still no... why is something on your mind?" Robin just slowly nodded and declined. "Well then... that's all I have to ask..." Robin still disappointed and with thoughts on his mind decided not to ask about Marth for now.

"Robin!" He was approached by Cordelia "is something wrong." "Robin noticed the worried expression her face. "Theres a situation at the bottom of the tree. There are people there asking to come to the top, but they don't seem hostile and were not sure if there with they enemy thought," Cordelia continued "but they don't seem willing to fight, and they say they're looking for a friend."

Could it be... they're looking for Kris. "Cordelia please take me down to the bottom as quickly as you can," he said as he grabbed her shoulders. Cordelia nodded as they quickly got on her Pegasus and flew to the bottom

-At the Trunk/Bottom of the tree-

"I'm sorry but you cannot come any further and keep away from me woman!" Lon'qu yelled out still nervous of woman

"Huh you got a problem with woman," the red-haired girl shouted "If not I can give you a problem!"

"Cecile, please calm down were not here to cause a fight, were just looking for someone." said the Green haired archer

"Excuse me, but you the stranger's who wanted to come to the top of the tree." Robin payed close attention to them there was a tactician among them, who was even wearing a similar robe to him it made Robin extra nervous, three knights, a Pegasus knight, an archer, and a female swordsman who... looked rather familiar to Robin.

"Ah!, you're..." the female swordsman to notice of Robin "I'm sorry. It's just...you remind me of someone very dear to me. A tactician, like you, who came to my aid time and again." She paused, a bit nervous she breathed out "This might seem like a silly question, but... Have you ever awoken in a strange place, uncertain of how you got there?"

Surprising to Robin and Frederick they both knew the answer "Yeah... I have."

She smiled, broadly. "I knew it! It happened three times to the man I knew. This can't be pure coincidence - Unless, of course, all tacticians are known to collapse by the wayside." She takes Robin's hand in hers. "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. Would you tell me more about yourself? Where were you born?"

"I'm sorry... I don't know anything when Chrom and the Shepherd found me, I couldn't remember anything" for some reason Robin would normally be a bit sad talking about his lost memories, but talking to this stranger like this, just made him... smile.

""...What? You can't remember? Now I'm even more certain that you're the man I know." She dropped Robin's hand, and instead took his face in with her hands. Robin meets grey-green eyes, the steely resolve of a woman who would do anything for a friend. "Look at me carefully, and really try to think back. We met on the Sacae plains. We fought with Eliwood and the others. ...Does none of this sound familiar?"

"I... Sacae plains..." think back he was starting to remember about a dream he had meeting someone on the plains but it was just a silhouette he didn't know who it was, could this be that woman. Frederick a bit curious about Robin's relationship with this woman asked some questions of his own "Excuse me but this tactician you knew do you have image of him." The female swordsman looked at Frederick and nodded, she gave him an image he's been holding onto. He people in the picture showed her and a person who looked remarkably like Robin."

Robin who then looked at the picture remembered everything "I remember now... You, Kent, Sain, Florina, everything..." "I'm sorry that I almost forgot about you Lyn." **(1)**

Moisture collected in the corners of her eyes, and she and Robin embrace for the first time in many years. Something spills over. Soon Lyn is breathlessly asking her to come back to Sacae and Robin is laughing and trying to say that he can't, and someone coughs - Frederick starting at the too Robin mentioned that he has unfinished business here "All right. Then please, let me join my strength to yours. I'll cut down any foe who dares stand in your path!" she stated boldly Robin couldn't help but smile.

_*Ahem*_

Lyndis and Robin both looked back to the others, specifically the female tactician

"Oh right...one of you mentioned that you were looking for someone," He said

The tactician solely responded 'Yes... He's a very good friend of ours."

"Well you can't just leave like that them us about him," he smiled "I might even know him."

She giggled "You... you're kind of similar to him, he had no sense of direction. And he was a terrible cook..."

"I'm sorry I asked" thought Robin "Wait... no sense of direction, horrible cook... this sounded oddly familiar."

"But he was strong, and kind... He believed in me right until the end and guided me back to the light. Even he was to ever be misguided I'd be there to help him as he helped me, he'd always have a place in my heart, and that's why I have to find him!" **(****2)**

Robin surprised wait that last statement clapped, he was impressed "That's a nice speech you got there, you plan on confessing to him when you met him." he chuckled, he said that only as a joke but the tactician took it to seriously as she was as red as a tomato.

"What?! No it's nothing like that!" she defended herself. Robin looked at the too other woman and asked the same "How about you guys, you his lover or something."

"What?! No it's nothing like that he's just a valued friend."" said the Pegasus Knight also as red as the tactician

"The Commander, and I have no such relationship like that." the female knight said blushing just a bit. Robin noticed their reactions and laughed, until Lyn hit him in the stomach. "It's not nice to play with a woman's feelings Mark." "Sorry, sorry I couldn't help myself... ow, you didn't have to hit me that hard." He groaned in pain. As he recovered he spoke to Frederick.

"Frederick let them pass, their not enemies besides I bet Kris will be happy to see them," The group of stranger looked at Robin in surprise.

"Wait you said Kris... does that mean he's with you." The Archer looked at Robin and he smiled in response

They were glad they finally found their friend "Alright Kris the Ordinary it's time to bring you back home." shouted the green haired knight

Everyone started making their way up the tent Cordelia quickly flew ahead of them to inform Chrom of the important news. While making their way up the tree, Lyndis stopped for a brief moment.

"Mark... It looks like it'll be awhile before I can confess, huh." Lyndis look on at Robin and continued walking happy by the fact she got to be by his side once again. **(3)**

* * *

Notes

1. Based on Smash Brethren Lyndis Recruitment Conversation with the Avatar

2. Rogues and Redeemers 1 DLC - Katarina's Conversation with the Avatar thought It orginally went like this:

**Katarina**  
You...

**Robin**  
...Yes? Me?

**Katarina**  
I'm sorry. It's just...for a moment, you reminded me of someone dear to me. It's probably just in my head. Forget I said anything.

**Robin**  
Well, you can't just leave it like that. Tell me about this man.

**Katarina**  
Well, he had no sense of direction. And he was a terrible cook...

**Robin**  
I'm sorry I asked...

**Katarina**  
But he was strong, and kind... He believed in me right until the end and guided me back to the light. Even if he were reborn as someone else, he'd have a place in my heart.

**Robin**  
Er...thank you.

**Katarina**  
What? ...Ah! I'm sorry! I have no idea what I'm saying!

**Robin**  
Heh, to be honest, neither do I.

**Katarina**  
A-anyway, you're the enemy tactician, aren't you?

**Robin**  
That's right.

**Katarina**  
Then you're an important target. I'm sorry, but I have to take you down.

**Robin**  
What?! Yeesh, you sure change your mind quick!

After looking at the part were Robin said Thank you. I instantly thought I should have made a Robin is Kris's fanfic instead but decided not to. Also I ship Katarina and M!Kris really hard. It's like impossible not to. That and the fact that in the Final Chapter the only woman who mention Kris is her and Cecile.

3. Lyndis x Mark shipped based on the example the every time Lyn dies in game she mentions Mark and it seems like a dying confession like so:

Lyn: I can't go on... I'm sorry, Mark...

Lyn: No... It's not... I'm sorry, Mark... Everyone...forgive me...

Lyn: Oh... But I have so... so much... Oh, Mark...

^ The last one especially seems like a confession and she's the only one who mentions Mark in a death quote.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Fire Emblem, none of the games, or anime, not even the Franchise. Remake of the Fire Emblem Fanfic: Aid from the past. Enjoy

* * *

As they Robin traveled up the tree again riding on the back of Cordelia's Pegasus, along with Lyndis. The group of strangers who also had a Pegasus knight with them traveled up the stairs via Pegasus with the female tactican and the green-haired archer riding on the back of her.

"Hey Lyn, did anyone else come with you or are you the only one who came to get me?" Robin was curious about what happened to his other friends. He wanted to know if only Lyn was the only one who cared enough to find him. "Of course they did, I told them not to at first since I had no idea what would happen to us, but they didn't listen. Robin smirked. He was very happy today, but he then thought about how he was going to explain this situation to everyone else. "Hey guys, this is a friend of mine who I met before I got reincarnated" No way that would work he thought. Though he knew explaining about Kris's friends would be easier, after all they came back to get him.

"So who followed you here and what happened, who come you guys aren't together."

"We got separated, when I arrived I saw another group of people, they didn't seem dangerous so I followed them, we both seemed to be looking for someone just like me... The ones who followed me were Kent, Sain, Wll, Florina, Dorcas, Erk, Rath, Serra, Matthew, Lucius, Nils, and Wallace."

"So basically the Lyndis Legion is reunited again huh." Robin said smiling at Lyn. "Yeah, it's exactly as you said, and Hector and Eliwood came along too, but while we traveled here we ended up getting separated, I wonder how everyone's doing?" Robin thinking about to what she said about Hector and Eliwood being here, he thought back to his last conversations with them before he left.

_"So Mark, this is farewell. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't... This world wouldn't be here. You have my heartfelt gratitude. Mark... I'll see you again. It's a promise my friend." _This was Robin's last conversation with Eliwood.

_"Mark, are you leaving?... Say, Mark, do remember Athos's final words? I sealed Armads away like it used to be, but... I can still feel its power pulsing inside me. War is coming. Someday, a terrible war. When that day comes, I want you to be there when that day comes. I want you to guide my children and me. We'll meet again. I'm sure of it." _and this was Robin's last conversation with Hector.

After thinking back on that he smiled, he was happy his friends cared so just to see him, it brought some tears to his eyes. "Robin is something wrong," Lyn had noticed he was crying. "No nothing at all, I'm just a bit happy." He said with a goofy grin while wiping the tears off his eyes.

"Excuse me Robin?" Cordelia was interrupting the two's conversation "Do you two know each other." "Ah... about that...," "How am I suppose to tell her she's a friend of mine from the past."

"Yes, Mark and I do know each other, I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe, Mark is a dear friend of mine who has helped me out many times." she stated proudly while smiling.

"Lyn... why does that name sound familiar, I know i heard it before." Cordelia thought "Well met Miss Lyn, I am Cordelia, excuse me for asking but why do you keep calling Robin, Mark."

"That's because his name is Robin..." Cordelia pointed out

Lyn who was confused by this replied "No his name is Mark..."

"Madam I think your mistaken his name is Robin."

"No his name is Mark I've known him longer than you!" they both continued

Before Cordelia and Lyn could get into a full blown argument on what his name is he interrupted them both "Cordelia, Lyndis please... let's stop arguing I'll explain when we meet up with everyone else."

"If you say so..." Cordelia was now starting at the other Pegasus Knight, the one with blue hair."

"Excuse me what's your name, Oh and my name is Cordelia." Cordelia asked, she couldn't shake the feeling that she has seen her somewhere before, she thought if she could figure out her name it would be clear to her.

"My name is Catria of the Macedonian Whitewings, its nice to meet a fellow Pegasus Knight, well met Cordelia."

"Y=yes... the feelings mutual..." she replied with a smiling face "Impossible, Catria of the Whitewings... there is a resemblance but the Whitewings lived a Millennium ago, what's going on."

When they all reached the top of the tree. Katarina and her group of friends, instantly started looking for Kris, they couldn't see him anyone so Cecile grabbed Robin by and forced him to tell them where he is.

Pointing her sword at Robin "Hey you dastard I thought you said Kris was here, do you want me to lodge this sword down your throat." Robin instantly panicked It's like talking to another Sully.

"I-I saw Kris in his tent... before I came down talking to you guys, now if you please... let go of my neck... and keep your sword away... I'd like... to live a few more years." barely answering Cecile.

"And we exactly is his tent." Cecile asked having not still released her grip but pointed her sword away. Lyn who couldn't handle anymore of her rude personality pointed her blade at Cecile "Dame Cecile I ask that you release Mark before I have to cut you down. "Huh... are asking for a fight?!" Cecile released Robin and pointed her blade towards Lyndis. Things were starting to look bad.

"Cecile, please calm down." the Archer asked the Pegasus Knight agreed "I agree with Ryan, Dame Cecile, I think we should all calm down, we've all had a hard time with our travels, I think it's best if we just relax first. Even though they warned Cecile, she ignored them still pointing her blade at Lyndis.

"What's going on here!" Everyone turned around to the meet the voice they just heard, to Robin's relief and to the strangers excitement it was Kris.

"There you are Kris the Ordinary, here we are going through the trouble of looking all over for you" the Green haired knight grabbed Kris into an arm-lock and gave him a noogie. Man you cannot believe the trouble we've gone through."

"Luke! Why..." Kris couldn't say anymore as he was interrupted by the others. "Kris it's good to see you again, we we're all worried when you disappeared." Ryan said

"Disappeared... so that's means... I didn't get brought back to life." Kris thought remembered what happened after his fight against the Assassins.

"Welcome back Kris, you've certainly caused alot of people to worry about you." Rody stated

"Damn it Kris, what the hell were you thinking!" Cecile punched Kris straight across the jaw "Telling us to retreat like that while you take on everybody that's was the most reckless thing you could of thought of even if there were lots of enemies we could have handled them together."

"I..." Kris thought about this, he knew that probably wouldn't work. The only one who was adjusted to fighting enemies in the dark was Katarina the others couldn't fight in the dark like she can, Kris didn't want to risk anyone's lives just got luckily managing all of them by himself even if he was injured."

He avoided Cecile's glare and spotted Katarina... she was crying... "K-Kris... I'm so happy... I'm so happy that you're alright. Cecile took notice of this and decided to let him go.

"I'm sorry Katarina... I promise not to anything like that every again... so please don't cry, I don't like it when your sad." Kris hugged Katarina and in response she held onto to him tightly. She stopped her crying and nodded. After more than half a minute she let go of each him. Robin was starting at them with a smug look on his face.

"So... Not lovers huh?" Remembering his joke from before. Remembering how Kris said he didn't have a lover he could believe that and he figured out he was probably oblivious to other women's feelings like Chrom and Sumia. Robin looked at Katarina and whispered "Whens the wedding, I'd live an invitation.", she got so embarrassed to the point her entire body looked like a tomato.

"What was that Robin?" Kris asked having no clue about what he was talking about, noticing Katarina's frantic reaction.

"Nothing... Nothing at all." Robin said, Kris then turned his glaze to another friend of his who wasn't apart of the 7th Platoon, Catria.

"Catria... Why are you here?" completely surprised by this if she was here there were chances of her sister Palla, being her too along with other allies he knew.

She sighed "You should already know the answer shouldn't you... No matter what happens, I'm here if you need help. We're comrades, after all."

Kris felt a single tear fall down his face, Catria spotting this pointed it out "D-Did I say something wrong!" She panicked. Kris wiped off his tear "No... I'm just really happy that my friends care this much about me."

Everyone was at a loss of words the entire 7th Platoon barely saw Kris show emotion, much less cry. This was rare even for him.

'Heh... Kris don't fall in love with me now!" Luke stated with his ever so cocky attitude as always. ...I don't swing that way." Everyone was laughing there was a good atmosphere. "Robin what's with all the commotion going on?" Lucina walked in on their conversation.

"What?!... Prince Marth... Wait a sec- your a woman?"" said Cecile "Kris what's going on here?!" Cecile glared at Kris, he knew this was going to be hard to explain. SOon everyone was coming towards the crowd.

"My my, would you look at this four beauties all here and to greet little old me." Inigo was attempting to flirt with the outworlders. "A beautiful swordsman, a charming red haired knight, a beautiful Pegasus knight and a lovely tactician all for me-" at that moment by pure instinct both RObin and Kris at both punched Inigo as hard as they could directly in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry, muscle spasm." They replied even thought they both didn't regret it even for a single moment.

"Kris, Robin can you please explain what's going on, who are these people?" Lucina asked

"Kris... who is that woman and why does she look like Prince Marth." Katarina asked

"Mark... who is that girl and why does everyone call you Robin." Lyn questioned

Kris and Robin looked at each other and sighed "Alright everyone well explain it in order, I'll go first then Kris." Robin stated. Everyone at the the camp listened

~An hour later~

"So you mean to tell me that your a Knight from Prince Marth's time period., Chrom said looking at Kris "and that your the Legendary Tactician Mark the Superb Mind from the Elibean Legends."

"I wouldn't know about that legendary comment but yeah I am Mark the Tactican." he said coldly

"and Kris isn't just any knight, Kris is Prince Marth's Royal Guard." Katarina stated boldly

"King marth's…." Lucina couldn't believe what she was told, or probably, she refused to. She was about to confront him again, if it weren't for the fact that Tiki knew who he was. This just served to surprise her even more, but she suddenly remembered what Naga told her and the children from the future.

"Forgotten hero of the past… and the reincarnated tactician."

"Lucina, what are you-?" Chrom was about to ask her, but she suddenly approached Kris .

"Yes milady, the divine dragon sent me here"

Lucina turned back at her father, who was still in shock from the sudden revelation. "Father, do you remember what I told you? What Naga said to me when I was sent here?"

Chrom tried to remember but was cut off by Lucina "She will send the children from the future to save this world, along with a forgotten hero and a reincarnated tactician."

He suddenly remembered. The conversation they had, the night that a hundred risen were supposed to ravage their camp, and the night they found Kris on the village, and the time when they first found Kris out in the plains, and how he was unsure how he got their. Everything made sense to him, now that he remembered.

He then turned to Kris , then back at Lucina. "Are you saying that…."

"Yes father, they're the ones. The Forgotten Hero and the Reincarnated Tactician, with them we can save this world."

"This is…it's a lot to take in…" Chrom was trying to take in everything that has been told to him. While Lcuina decided to ask a few more questions.

"Why didn't you tell us anything? You know we could've believed you from the start"

"To tell you the truth milady, I was planning on keeping it a secret until everything's over, so I could just leave and not cause any harm in doing so" Kris knew that her logic was flawed, that if they were Marth's descendants, from what she have heard and assumed, they would consider her as a friend and a family, so much so that, probably, they'll make leaving hard for him.

"But this changes everything" Robin spoke up. "If I assumed correctly, the fact that Lucina does not know you, might mean that you never existed in the future, and possible that their Robin never recovered his memories. which makes us great factors to change it."

"I can't argue with that…." Chrom, after a few moments of thinking, decided to speak up. "And a few more men wouldn't hurt" He then looked at Kris . "This doesn't change the fact that you're fighting for a safe future. And for Ylisse and its safety as well"

"That would be nice, milord" Kris nodded in respect to his liege's descendant.

"But wait you explained about us, both what about them, and what do they mean save the would, Kris what's going on." Catria asked

"Ah... about that... where a millennium or two into the future and the following people you see right their Chrom, Lissa, Cynthia, Owain, and Lucina and Prince Marth's descendants."

"Then that means Prince Marth is going to meet his own descendants, how great is that." Katarina said

Everyone was shocked, they didn't mention they he also followed them, where was he, is he safe. Kris had many questions but it was getting late and Robin suggested that everyone should get some rest.

"Everyone let's get some rest I'll explain the rest later." Kris said, as everyone was heading back to their tents, Kris and Robin was helping their friends with the tents. "When everyone was in their tents Kris headed down the tree to search for Prince Marth, who knew what dangers he could be getting himself into

"You've over doing it again Kris." Catria spotted him she was walking by with her Pegasus "You plan on looking for Prince Marth don't you." Kris didn't bother lying he knew he couldn't hide anything from her. "I guess it can be helped, I'll go with you."

"But.." Kris stuttered "No but's.. I told you before and I'll tell you as many times as I need too! No matter what happens I'm here if you need help. We're comrades, after all."

"Don't forget about us!" Lyn and Robin said as they entered the conversation. "We've got to look for our friends to, if we're lucky we'll find them together.

"Yeah..." Kris replied "Alright let's go." he said as they started traveling Valm to look for their allies.

* * *

Notes

Alright sorry for the late upload, school, studying, testing delayed me.

I plan on adding two villians beside Validar and Grima, no not OC their from Mark and Kris's respective timelines/adventures can you guess who.

Shipping: I may end this with an un-clarified Mark/Robin x Lyn or Lyn x Rath along with an un-clarified Kris x Katarina or Kris x Catria, or even an Kris x Norne. I'm sorry shipping is hard.

I Noticed the following things: One is Robin is either Kris or Mark then the following pairings equal this

Robin x Olivia is a Mark x Florina

Robin x Cordelia is a Kris x Catria

Robin x Severa is a Mark x Serra

Robin x Lucina is a Kris x Genderbent Marth

I think there are others but I haven't noticed.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Fire Emblem, none of the games, or anime, not even the Franchise. Remake of the Fire Emblem Fanfic: Aid from the past. Enjoy

* * *

_Previously the group of four traveled out from their camp undetected by their allies who were already asleep in search of their missing comrades_

"Catria if you would please, travel through the sky with you Pegasus to search of our friends, that way we'd be saving time and not doing mindless searching." Kris ordered. She nodded in responses "and Catria be careful, try not to get yourself hurt."

She smiled "You got it." she flew off into the air with her pegasus. Kris, Lyn and Robin was following her but not trying to keep up with her just in case their comrades were in the direction she's going.

After walking around for a few minutes with no response Kris noticed something "This presence... this person's been following us for awhile, but if they wanted to strike they could have just done it..." he thought "Alright! Come on out I know your their." He shouted out waiting for a response. Lyn and Robin were confused were someone following them.

"As excepted of Kris, I knew you noticed me." said the feminine voice. She revealed herself from her hiding spot.

"Katarina! Why didn't you say anything!" Kris asked "I thought you were a theif for a second." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I've been following you guys even since you guys left the camp. I'm the only person who was aware of when you all left... and what you guys we're planning." Katarina said nervously "I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

"It's alright Katarina, I'm glad your here, I'm comfortable when your by side." Katarina was blushing rapidly and Kris noticed. He smiled and raised out his hand "Come on let's find Prince Marth and the others together. Katarina smiled and grabbed his hand, which made her blush even more but she was happy.

"Those two seem pretty close, huh Mark" Lyn said. Robin said glanced at them and nodded. He was aware what the obvious fact that the female tactician had an obvious crush and Kris since the first joke he made and how she acts toward him, that said it seemed to be the same for Catria in a way. "But... he said _No... I didn't have a lover... or anything of the sort... _so does that mean that it's one sided like a how Sumia feels for Chrom if that's the case then it'd bet it'd be awhile until the two get together." he pondered. Lyn was staring at him the entire time he could tell he was in deep thought, she didn't want to interrupt him. but Kris and Katarina were getting farther away from both of them.

She sighed and then gently blew into his ear. Robin freaked out "L-Lyn w-w-what are you doing?" Robin's response was hilarious, Lyn couldn't control her laughter. "I'm sorry Mark, but we were slowing down just look over there." Robin took a look in the direction LYn was pointing at. He couldn't even see their two party members anymore. "I see..." without wasting a single moment Robin grabbed er hand and started rushing towards to two.

It took a couple minutes for the two to catch up. and Robin was a bit out of breath. "M-mus those two be so fast." he huffed. Worried about Lyn he two a look at her direction it didn't seem that she was out of breath but her face was red. "Lyn something wrong?' he asked 'No... nothing at all." she avoided eye contact and so he put one hand on top of her forehead. "You don't have a fever but your face red." Lyn didn't response and Robin took a closer look at her

_"When did she get so beautiful..."_

It was Robin's turn to blush, since when did he start thinking about stuff like that. Sure they have known each other for a long time but that shoudn't-

"KRIS!" a female voiced called out from the sky interrupting there moment. There they saw both Catria and another Pegasus knight. "Kris is that you it's so good to see you again. The other Pegasus Knight landed and hugged Kris. "It's good to see you again to Caeda." he hugged back but made it short and brief. "What's wrong. are you alright. did anything happen?" bombarding her with questions Caeda answered.

"It happened when you went missing back when you fought those assassins by yourself so your platoon could escape. When Katarina and Norne spotted you right outside the castle they quickly rushed for you but you suddenly disappeared." She continued "Everyone was so worried especially Marth, when Lord Gotoh told him that you we're alive he and other knights included myself rushed at the chance to find you... shortly after we got here your platoon went to go find you and then we were attacked by soldiers." Kris noticed the distress in her voice. "There are too many I don't know if we'll be able to hold off much longer... Oh Marth please be safe."

"Don't worry Caeda." Kris reassured her nothing will happened to Marth or any of our allies, I'll make sure of it." He proclaimed "That said we should hurry, lead the way Caeda." he said. Caeda got back on her Pegasus along with Katarina who joined her and Lyn got on top of Catria Pegasus which left Robin and Kris on foot.

Kris looked back at Robin and thought back and Sir Jagen's words to him.

_"Macedon's main force consists of pegasus knights and dracoknights... Both are fast and highly mobile units. In particular, there are the Whitewings, who fought under our banner in the last war... There aren't many in these lands who could match their terrifying speeds... Kris, while we're on the subject of speed... Your speed can be summed up as exemplary. Even the Whitewings would have trouble keeping up with you. As I'd expect of an Atlean Royal Guard."_

"I don't like to think to highly of myself but I can keep up with Caeda and Catria." he thought "But that leaves Robin, if we rush off will he be able to keep up?" he worried. He looked back at Robin concerned. He quickly caught on and guessed what he was thinking. "Don't worry about me Kris I'm not as fast as you but I'll be able to keep up." That said he nodded Caeda and Catria took off with company with Kris and Robin running after them.

~Somewhere else on Valm~

"Everyone fight back with everything you got... Hold off for as long as we can help is on the way." Jagen ordered "That said I wondered how long it'll take them to get here." He thought looked at his fellow Knights they were all exhausted and at their limits."

"Things are looking bad... I pray to Naga the Caeda is alright right." Marth said holding his own against three soldiers.

"Ufufufu that's right tear their them apart with Risen attacking them from on side and my army attacking them from another It won't be long now until they're finished." said the unknown feminine male-ish tactician.

"PRINCE MARTH!" shouted a voice that could be heard throughout the field. "It caused everyone to stop and take a glance towards wherever it was coming from then they noticing and man rushing towards at an incredible speeds leaving a small but very visible dust cloud. "It's Kris!" The red-headed Archer Norne gleamed. Just as one of the Risen was about to slash Norne with her fully unaware of the incoming strike. Kris tackled her and slash the Risen in the process.

"Norne, are you alright, your not hurt are you?" he asked "N-no I mean Yes... Yes I'm fine thank you for saving me." they got off the dirt and regained their composure. "Kris!" said Marth who chased right after him "Thank God Kris you're alright." Kris looked and Prince Marth and bowed his head "My apologizes Prince Marth, If it weren't for me you wouldn't-" "No Kris don't think like that you a precious comrade and there's no way I'd leave you who knows where" he replied "Prince Marth..." Kris cried single tears again but quickly whipped them off before his liege could see. "No then raise you head let's take out these enemies together."

"There are Risens flanking from the left, Walhart's army flanking from the right, and bandits among both sides trying to steal anything they could get there hands on." Robin interrupted the two of them. Following enemies consist of 7 Pegasus knights and 15 Wyvern riders, 15 thieves, 12 knights, 7 Mercenaries, 10 Swordsman, 6 Snipers, 8 Paladins, and 5 Mages making that a total of 85 enemy units." Robin looked among the camp he recognized some of the people his friends we're here he saw Eliwood, Hector, and everyone from the Lyndis Legion, and other friends me met along his journey with Eliwood and Hector "The total including Hector, Eliwood and Me makes at least over 15 people" he thought "it's not enough to take on this many troops." "Excuse Mark..." Katarina said but if you're wondering our forces consist of "the Wolfguard, a horseman, 3 Myrmidons , 6 Cavaliers, a Paladin, 3 Pegasus Knights, and two mage, along with Marth and Kris." she continued "I think we have at least that many, but I'm really not sure."

That put their army over 20 units or so (The Wolfguard consists of four people), plus my friends forces makes the total troops consist of over 30 units" Robin looked at the enemy units they were split into a 3:2 ratio among the left and right. "Katarina command your allies against the forces flanking us from the left! Everyone listen to me," he said to his friends "Focus on the invading forces on the right!"

Following exactly what Robin said Katarina command their forces splendidly "Sir Cain and Sir Jagen, please quickly strike down the four snipers on the right! Navarre, Ogma, and Samto please strike down those 5 mages. Warren please shoot down those Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders, Sir Etzel please back him up! Caeda, Catria and Palla please assist Warren and Etzel!" Carrying out her orders the units performed splendidly they worked together and easily got rid of the enemies.

_~On the right side of the camp~_

"Eliwood watch out!" Lyn shouted. Eliwood was about to be struck down by an enemy sniper until Robin tackled him the arrow scraped Robin's knee. "Hey you alright!" he asked offering a hand to help him get up. "Yes I'm alright thanks to you-" Eliwood stopped to take a closer look at his face "It can't be- MARK!" he exclaimed "Now you recognize me Eliwood," He smiled "granted that I do have white hair and my clothces are different from before, but I still am the same Mark." Eliwood smiled "Now then how do you plan to get us out of his situation!"

"Isn't that obvious," noticing Ninian, Nils along with others he didn't spot before like Canas, Nino, and Jaffar he grew a smile on his face "We can win this he thought." "Canas get to close range and strike down that Dark Mage! Nino strike down those Knights, Serra back her up! Lucius take care of the wounded Florina you-."

Eliwood, Lyn and Hector looking back at Mark reminiscing about the past "It's just like older times isn't it" Eliwood said. The two nodded in agreement and just as they were about to join on the fight they saw Mark pull out a sword and tome entering the battle himself "I thought he couldn't fight... Since when could he" Hector stuttered. Robin quickly slash down a thief, and then took on two incoming Mercenaries, watching their movements and look closely at their arms and the length of their swords Robin easily predicted all their moves and slashed them down.

"Come on, what you guys waiting for!" Robin said looking at the three "We have a battle to win!" he said charging at the enemies "Well he's got a point... we'll worry about when he became such a good swordsman later!" Lyn said as she charging in to help out Mark along with Hector and Eliwood

In just a few minutes all of the remaining enemies had retreated and no one ally was struck down with everyone only suffering at minors wounds. A notion agreed with by everyone, they moved their campsite far away for the battle location and farther already from Chrom and the Shepherds in the process. After everyone had settled down most people went to bed, a few unable to go to sleep started two separate campfires and were asking questions and discussing stories.

"So how did you guys ending up meeting Marth's army?" Robin asked, everyone looked at Sain and Fiora "Well you see Mark It happened like this." Fiora started explaining "While we we're traveling this continent we ended up meeting Marth's army by chance it started when Sain meeting the follow Pegasus Knight Caeda

_"Oh my such a beautiful woman with such dashing blue hair, such an amazing figure, truly this woman is a goddess!" Sain looked upon Caeda and grabbed her hand "My lady will you please do me the honor of dancing with me." a lance was pointed at his neck "To think there would be a knight such as you flirting with Princess Caeda, why I ought a!" "Oh ho you pulled out your lance, I take it your challenging us to a fight." said General Wallace. "Hmph! I may be old but I won't lose to a man like you!" Jagen argued "I can tell your strong very well, Let us fight and see which one of us is truly stronger!"_

"Fiora grabbed Sain by the ear and dragged him back and Kent was apologizing to Sir Jagen for Sain's behavior and keeping Jagen and Wallace from fighting, it took 10 minutes to calm them both down." Farina said "Being in the middle of those two was scary it's like trying to stop General Wallace from fighting himself." Kent said. Mark stared at Sain and Fiora and them remembered something about their relationship reminded him of two others "Virion and Cherche, of course why didn't I recognize it they're so alike." he thought "You two would make a nice couple." Robin said aloud causing a blush among Fiora "Wha! Mark what are you-" "Ah Mark I see you fine taste, Fiora you see even our tactician thinks we make a nice couple truly we we're meant to be togeth- _Smack_ Without any hesitation Fiora slapped Sain "Why would I be with a man who consistently flirts with other women?!' Hmph!" "My dear... you don't have to be so cold..." Sain groaned rubbing his cheek

Everyone was laughing then Robin remembered something and looked at Wallace "Wait a second, I thought Wallace ended up lost!" Robin said staring at the man "AHAHAHA!" He boomed "Yeah I was lost for awhile tilting the frozen soil on the land until I happened to met Fiora by chance." Robin nodded but it still didn't answer his other question "How...Why are you guys here." he was puzzled "He couldn't think of any logical explanation for why they would all by in this timeline."

"That should be obvious shouldn't it Mark." Robin was confused and looked towards Will "We came for you, we heard how soldiers from Lycia, Bern, Eturia are searching for you and because of that you disappeared the last thing you did was send a message to Eliwood and Hector asking for help." "Wait I did what?!" he thought "When we heard about the news all of us were eager to help you we couldn't just leave you behind in danger." he finished "You should be thankful!" Serra exclaimed "I wasted my own precious time to out all this way **JUST** to come look for **YOU**... Now then... Praise me!" Robin chuckled "Serra thank you, I see you haven't changed a bit she smirked "Of course I haven't everyone loves me this way!" "Duly noted" he thought

"Everyone thank you and... I'm sorry if it was for me no one you woul-OW!" Hector threw a large rock at his head "That hurt Hector why'd you" Ignoring the rest of his statement "Mark we came because we wanted to help, not because we were forced, your our friend remember that." Robin was stunned he didn't know how to reply "Well then now that that's over I'm going to bed." Hector stretched out his arms and legs and headed into his tent. Along with several others.

Robin looked towards Lord Athos "Lord Athos I believe It was thanks to you that my friends we're able to get to this world and find me, you have my thanks." Lord Athos smiled "Think nothing of it, but there's something about this world that bothers me I feel a familiar presence here in this domain it's almost as if... Not it's nothing I must be tired, as excepted of a man of my age." Athos brushed it of but he couldn't help but shake this feeling... was it really

With everyone off to bed Robin stayed by the fire place and continued to watch the stars. "Mark..." Robin turned to meet eyes with Lyn "Oh hey Lyn, how you doing?" Lyn didn't answer and sat besides him "Mark why does everyone call you Robin, why did your appearance change? What happened..." she stared deeply into his eyes demanding an answer from him. "Alright it's time I tell you the truth... the thing is I... died" "What?! No that's impossible your right here with me, I can feel you." she grabbed his hand "I died back in Bern... I remember what happened they're we're soldiers I tried to escape but I couldn't with one hand free I tried using Mjölnir to excuse but It was to destructive, My captors had died, and in the process I had lost both of my arms and half of my left leg I knew I was dying... I started to remember my grandparents too" He smiles "Then just as I woke up found myself in the plains and then Chrom and Lissa found me, just like you did before. I'm truly blessed by St. Elimine but I still wonder am I... destined to die"

I suddenly felt pair of arms embracing me as tight as a bear hug from behind and I choke on my breath as Lyn's scent, a mix between crushed dirt and rock, hits me.

"Lyn...?" I manage to utter embarrassed to the point I felt as if my face would look as red as Katarina's

"Don't say that!" she cried "I won't let you die! I won't let anything like that happen to you again... I'll protect you so promise to protect me alright." she replies and Robin found the strength to to say "You got it. I'll be your master strategist and you'll always be my peerless warrior" "Thank you." she whispers before resting her head on my back. Robin noticed a light blush on her face but decided to dismiss it.

The moment we spent sitting on the ground with her embracing me only lasted a few minutes. How I would give for it to last longer.

"Lyn...?" I whisper after Naga knows how long but the only answer I get is the already fast asleep Lyn

Slowly, I turn around, carefully trying not to wake her, and bring an arm under her knees while I grab her shoulders with the other.

I stand up, carrying Lyn bridal style, before slowly making my way back to into her tent gently laying Lyn down before covering her with a blanket. Smiling as she mumbles something in her sleep.

"Sweet dreams..." I whisper before going back outside of the tent.

"Mark... don't go... I... love... you..." she mumbled in her sleep but it was already too late for Mark had already left.

_~On the left side of the camp~_

_Caeda had just explained to Kris how they ended up meeting Robin's comrades. Enraged with Sain, Kris decided to go teach him a lesson. a loud booming yell from Sir Jagen kept him from doing so. Later everyone express how happy they were so see him again. With more surprise to Kris that the young Tiki came with them, now currently sitting on Kris or how she call him Tar-Tar's lap eating a chocolate apple with Kris petting her head."_

"Kris... what happened to you, back at Atlea when you we're completely covered in wounds and could barely move to the point that we saw you crawling back tot he castle and then just... vanish... what happened to you?" Norne asked now everyone was staring at him anticipating an answer "I'm not to sure myself," he started out "When I got to the castle I saw a white light everything that happened then was a blur," "when I woke up I was out in the middle of some remote village and stated praying towards the statue of Naga in the center of it." He finished "Why didn't you ask any of the villages for information, like where you-" Wolf, Captain of the Wolfguard stared only to be interrupted "There we;re none, None that we're alive anyway all them were... dead." Finishing his sentence most people was filled with sadness and regret "But that's not the bad part actually they all seemed peacefully sleeping all of the villagers corpses were smiling, like they were released from some sort of curse. They seemed to die happily, free from sin and regret." Marth smiled Kris knew that he happy to know that the villages weren't massacred "I see if they died happy then I can assume nothing went wrong."

"After that I met up with a man named Chrom, It appears that we're currently 2 millenniums into the future." Kris waiting for the anticipating shock to settle in suprisingly they're wasn't any "Yes we know, with Lord Gotoh help he was able to find you but not in our timeline, he told us you were far into the future." he finished. Now aware of this knowledge Kris decided not to hold back on what he knew "I see, then I assume he also explained to you about Emmeryn, Lissa, and Chrom and how that they're your descendants." Now everyone was shocked all of their faces looked so surprised he wished he could take a picture "My... descendants..." Marth so shocked to the point he could almost pass out "Yes well about that it's getting late Prince Marth, I suggest we all get some rest and continue this conversation tomorrow." Everyone stilled shocked and surprised just agreed with Kris and went straight to bed

Kris keeping guard since he already slept before he reached his comrades kept watch and was training in secret. "Hey Kris." Robin asked "Ah Mark... or Robin... what do you wish to cal yourself exactly?" Kris asked still confused on the whole ordeal. "Huh.. I've- never really thought about that until now?" Robin questioned himself. Remember his time he spent with Lyndis Legion, Eliwood's and Hector's armys and the thinking about his time with Chrom and the Shepherds. "I'd like it better if I was just called... Mark." finally decided on his permanent name "I see then well Mark do you need something." Kris asked. WIthout wasting a moment of his time Mark answered "Yeah, I'd like you to train me, I want to get stronger." he said "I've see how good you are in battle, I want you to train me." Kris looked at him "For exactly what reasons do you want me to train you." "I want to become stronger to protect my friends, If I can't protect them with my strategies, then I'll protect them with my sword." Remembering how he failed to save Emmeryn. Kris looked at him and understood his resolve not denying him Kris trained him similar to how he trained with his fellow knights and allies from the War of Heroes.

* * *

_~Across the plains of Valm~_

"Hey Morgan hurry up your wasting." said a young light green haired boy "The more time it takes you to keep up the less time I get spend when I met my father." "Oh quiet you, you walk to fast Linfan." said Morgan "Just what's so important about your father anyway?" she asked "Easy my father the legendary tactician Mark he's like the smartest person alive."

"Hmph, never heard of him anyway my father's way more impressive then him and I don't care what you say." Morgan argued "Oh yeah, then when our father's met we'll have them compete and stuff to see to the better one is." he said. Morgan nodded and continued traveling with Linfan

* * *

_~In Plegia's caslte~_

"Hahaha, I see we're all accounted for." said Validar "The Shadow Dragon Medeus, the Dark Phontiex Ghanref, the Dark Druid Nergal and the Emporer Hardin." he chuckled "T'is a pleasure to meet all of you"

"For what reason have you brought us here insolent worm... you answer may end up deciding your faith." Medeus threatened. "I see your as short-tempered as I was informed, very well my Master Grima, has brought you back from the dead to help with a certain task of capturing his other half, Robin. you four are to command our troops and retrieve him, now then go off and do your mission." "Insolent human, you dare command me." Medeus lashed out Validar along with the other three but to no avail as Validar used Grima's Truth and easily defeated the four tyrants

"Now do you see, my power was bestowed up Master Grima your strength is nothing compared to mine." Validar brought up a out a magical orb that showed the heroes as the four revived villains looked at the crystal orb they noticed their enemeis.

"So Phonetix Miloah daughter is here along with Marth along with Tiki... two versions of them I see" Gharnef chuckled "Looks like I'll be able to have some fun with them." Hardin opposed "Not before I run Marth and that Knight of his, Kris through with my Gradivus." "Marth and his descendants along with his Royal Guard are mine for the taking."

"Athos, Eliwood. Hector, Lyn, Nino, Jaffar all here in the same place, how convenient." Nergal chuckled "Revenge truly is a thing served best cold." Following Validar's orders all of them left except for Gharnef "He was staring at Hardin until he was certain he left the premises."Validar, how are you controlling Hardin." he asked

"As excepted Gharnef I knew you would notice." Validar pulled out the Sable "Back in your time two millenniums ago this was referred to ask the Darksphere, I'm well aware of it's ability to corrupt minds especially with negative emotions." Ghanref understood perfectly but it still didn't explain something "Then who brought us back to life."

"That... would me." In the instance hierophant appeared Validar bowed before him. "Ah Master Grima." Validar bowed

* * *

Notes

Ha bet you weren't expecting that Mark's son, Robin's daughter, Gharnef, Medeus, Nergal, Validar and Grima.

Let me explain Linfan, Linfan is Morgan's name in the non-English European versions, realizing his name is basically Lyn-fan made it necessary to have him as Mark's son. Let me explain his appearance, His hair is like Kris with light green hair, and with a facial appearance like Robin and wears clothes like Katarina but in a Green yellowish style.

Morgan and Linfan are like two certain possiblities for Mark's future, marrying someone from the shepherds and ending up having Morgan up ending up marrying Lyn and having Linfan (who counts as a OC who will probably lead into a future story involving Binding Blade/Sword of Seals becoming an OCxSue basically meaning MarkxLyn all over again in a certain way), honestly I don't know about the name for him I think I should rename him as Marc. What do you guys think?

Let me apologize, I planned to upload this chapter like four days ago the moment the new chapter the Child of the Fell and Divine Dragon came out. I wanted to compete with that guy but he's story is like way better

Anyway I've been playing Fire Emblem 12 recently after getting all of Norne and Kris's support they literally pulled off an Ash and Serena, is what I'd like to say but it's actually in reverse in FE12 came out earlier Here it is:

(these are the 2nd and 3rd supports)

**Norne:**  
...So, I met Prince Marth when he was escapin' from Altea. Bein' an archer, I decided it was my duty to fight for him.

**Chris:**  
So that's what happened. At that time, I was still studying day and night back in my village...

**Norne:**  
What village might that be, Chris?

**Chris:**  
Sera. It's fairly small.

**Norne:**  
Huh, Sera village? You mean the one just over the mountain from my own village?

**Chris:**  
What, really?

**Norne:**  
Hold on. Say Chris, did you... Did you ever carry firewood to our village when you were little?

**Chris:**  
Carry firewood to other villages? Yes, I did it for my grandfather when I was a child. He would have me do it sometimes instead of my usual marching training.

**Norne:**  
I see, it all makes sense now. So the strong little boy was you. You were rather famous back in our village. How nostalgic! To think that I'd meet you again here... When you were little, you had a pair of very determined eyes. I see. So it was you...

* * *

**Norne:**  
Hey, do you remember, Chris? There was one time when you played with us, as children.

**Chris:**  
...I'm afraid I don't. All I remember of my childhood days... was my grandfather pushing me to my limits.

**Norne:**  
I see. That's a shame... I volunteered to join the Altean army because I had met you.

**Chris:**  
Really? You did?

**Norne:**  
You might not remember it, but I do. One time, I got lost in the forest and was cryin'... until you came for me. You seemed to be worried yourself, but you did your best to comfort me. "It's okay, I'm here. I'll show you the way back." You were really reliable.

**Chris:**  
Did I say that? I'm afraid I've no sense of direction...

**Norne:**  
Hee hee, yes, that's right. You were lost too, so we didn't know what to do. But, you stayed by my side until the adults found us...

**Chris:**  
Yes, I think I'm starting to remember now. So that was you...

**Norne:**  
You've always said you wanted to become an Altean knight, right? When I met you, I decided I wanted to serve my country, too. So, I'm here now thanks to you.

**Chris:**  
I see. Life is full of unexpected turns...

**Norne:**  
And... I thought that if I joined the Altean army... then maybe I'd meet you again...

**Chris:**  
Huh?

**Norne:**  
Ah... E-er... N-nothin'. Maybe I said too much... We're just talking about our childhood... so don't mind me.

**Chris:**  
O-okay.

**Norne:**  
Ahaha... Chris, once this war is over, come visit my village again. I'll treat you.


End file.
